El Regalo Perfecto
by danielleseddie
Summary: Freddie tiene que regalarle algo a Sam, pero no tiene la menor idea de que pueda ser, ademas pasara la navidad con Gibby,Guppy,Carly,Spencer,Sam y Melanie, ¿Como resultara esto?. Un pequeño fanfic de dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como están, se que es muy extraño que suba una historia de navidad un mes y medio antes de que llegue, pero no me aguantaba, la historia se me ocurrió ayer en la tarde mientras llovía y veía una película y no una de navidad, en fin no me acuerdo de donde salió la idea, espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**_

_**Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo solo escribo para divertirme**_

¿Una dotación por un año de grasitos? ¿Tal vez dinero? ¿Un horno portátil? Se preguntaba el productor técnico de ICarly sentado en el sofá de su mejor amiga.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto Carly

- No se que regalarle – respondió Freddie algo frustrado

- Llevas cinco días pensando en que le puedes regalar a Sam – dijo divertidamente Carly

- Lo sé solo tengo dos días para comprarle algo, ¡porque me tubo que tocar ella! – exclamo Freddie

- Hubieras preferido que te toque otra persona – pregunto Carly

- No – respondió simplemente Freddie

- Acabas de decir lo que creo que escuche – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el

- Pero porque es tan difícil que le regales algo – cambio de tema

- Porque tiene que ser algo perfecto – volvió a responder sin pensar

- Esta bien señor enamorado – dijo divertidamente Carly

- ¡No estoy enamorado! – respondió algo sonrojado

- Si, si como digas – Carly ya se había dado cuenta de que Freddie estaba enamorado de Sam pero sabia que su amigo no se lo diría ya que posiblemente ni el mismo lo habría aceptado

- Carly no me puedes ayudar tu – pregunto por milésima vez Freddie

- Freddie – dijo en tono cansado Carly

- Aunque sea una pista de algo que le pueda gustar – pidió Freddie en forma de suplica

TOC TOC

Escucharon tocar la puerta, Carly fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta estaba una rubia sonriendo con el pelo recojido en una coleta alta.

- Melanie – dijo Feliz Carly

- Hola, puedo pasar – pregunto

- Claro – le dijo Carly

- Hola Freddie, ¿como estas? – dijo sentándose al lado de el

- Eres Melanie ¿no? – pregunto Freddie aun confundido con el asunto de la hermana gemela de Sam

- Si – asintió

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunto Carly, viendo las bolsas que tenia Melanie

- Pues fue al centro comercial, compre algo de ropa y el regalo de Spencer – respondió

- Ya lo tienes – dijo Freddie

- Al parecer eres el único que no tiene regalo Freddie – dijo Carly

- Todavía no le compras nada a Sam – pregunto Melanie, Freddie negó con la cabeza

- Melanie tu tienes que ayudarme tu eres la que comenzó todo este asunto del intercambio de regalos – Freddie se acerco a ella

Melanie había llegado hace una semana para pasar las fiestas navideñas con ellos, un día que estaban pensando que hacer en navidad a Melanie se le ocurrió hacer un "intercambio de regalos" todos estuvieron de acuerdo al principio solo participarían, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer y Melanie, pero cuando estaban por sortear a quien tenían que regarle, entro Gibby con su hermanito Guppy, así que tuvieron que meterlos a ellos mas.

Al final todo quedo así: A Carly le toco regalarle a Guppy a Guppy le toco Melanie a Melanie le toco Spencer a Spencer le toco Freddie a Freddie le toco Sam a Sam le toco Gibby y a Gibby le toco Carly (N/A espero que no se hagan un embrollo, si es así díganme para que les explique mejor)

Se supone que no tienes que decirle a nadie quien te toco, ya que al final esa seria la sorpresa, pero Freddie le conto a Carly y a Melanie y Melanie le pidió algún consejo a Carly para su regalo, exceptuando a ellos tres nadie sabia nada de quien le había tocado quien.

Volviendo a que Freddie le pide ayuda a Melanie

- Lo siento, pero tampoco puedo decirte – le dijo Melanie

- Porque – insistió Freddie

- Freddie – dijo Melanie – pongámoslo así, imagina que tu le hubieses tocado a Sam y que ella igual nos hubiera pedido que nosotras le digamos exactamente que comprarte, que preferirías: un regalo que te sabes que te va a gustar pero que nosotras lo hayamos escogido, no Sam, o un regalo que tal vez no te guste mucho, pero que sabes que ella lo escogió para ti pensado en ti

Freddie lo pensó bien

- Supongo que preferiría el regalo de Sam – dijo simplemente

- Ella también preferiría un regalo que TU hallas escogido pensando en ella – dijo Melanie asiendo énfasis en tu

- Freddie al final a Sam le gustara lo que sea que le compres simplemente por el hecho de que se lo hallas regalado tu – aporto Carly

- Bien, bien iré a mi casa a pensar en algún regalo – dijo Freddie y salió del departamento

- Crees que se haya dado cuenta de las indirectas – dijo Carly

- No lo creo – le respondió Melanie

- ¡Que despistado es! – exclamo Carly

- Los dos Carly, los dos – dijo Melanie

_**Que les pareció, déjenme decirles que esta historia como dije solo tendrá dos capítulos el capitulo que sigue será el final, pero necesito ayuda de su parte, como recién se me ocurrió ayer la historia, No se que serán los regalos que se regales, serian tan amables de opinar en un review que es lo que quieren que se regalen, en especial Freddie a Sam, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de que pueda ser.**_

_**Por favor comenten y como ya dije antes ¿Qué le puede regalar Freddie a Sam?**_


	2. El regalo para Freddie

_**Hola! Gracias por haber comentado y leído esta historia me alegra mucho que les guste, bien todavía sigo dudando de los regalos, pero decidi que esta historia tendrá algunos capítulos mas espero que les guste.**_

_**Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen solo escribo por diversión **_

Una chica rubia con el cabello suelto se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro por toda su habitación, con los brazos cruzados mirando una pequeña bolsa que había en su cama.

- No se lo daré – hablaba con ella misma, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro – Pero estoy segura de que le gustara – dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro – Por otra parte, nisiquiera me toco el – volvió a cambiar de actitud

- ¿Entonces para lo compraste? – hablo una voz mas suave, asiendo que Sam se asuntara un poco

- ¡Melanie! – exclamo – ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde que empezaste a debatir con tigo misma si le darías el regalo a Freddie, o sea desde…- miro su reloj – Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos – dijo sonriendo

- ¡No es para Freddie! – dijo sonrojada – Es para…para otra persona

- ¿Tienes otros amigos a los que les guste la tecnología? – Pregunto – Ya que, para que le hallas comprado algo tiene que ser alguien muy importante

- No te importa, además que haces aquí no que estabas en el departamento de Carly – le dijo desviando el tema

- Sam, paso como una hora solo fui a ver cómo iban las cosas – respondió

- Ya entonces qué hora es – pregunto

- Como las seis, porque saldrás a algún lugar – le pregunto Melanie

- Vamos a la casa de Carly ya deben estar asiendo la cena – dijo sonriendo – Vamos – comenzaba a salir de su cuarto

- Ya voy – dijo Melanie

Al salir Melanie le echo una mirada a la pequeña bolsa que había en la cama de Sam, Melanie pensó que tal vez si no le daba un empujonsito a su hermana nunca le daría aquel regalo a Freddie. Después de todo habían pasado un gran lio para poder conseguirlo.

FLASH BACK

Melanie y Sam caminaban por el centro comercial, la primera sostenía unas cuantas bolsas mientras que la segunda solo agarraba una caja algo grande entre sus brazos.

- Sam – llamo Melanie

- ¿Qué? – respondió algo irritada

- Estas segura – dijo

- segura de que – repitió

- El regalo de Gibby – dijo mirando la caja que Sam sostenía entre sus brazos

- No veo nada de malo, a mi me encantaría que alguien me regale algo así – le respondió sonriendo

- La caja esta repleta de chocolate y jamon – dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Y? – volvió a insistir

- Ya, nada – se resigno a seguir con aquella discusión

Siguieron caminando, a unos cuantos metros de ellas vieron a una aglomeración, en una tienda.

- Me pregunto que habrá ahí – dijo Melanie

- No lo se ni me importa – dijo Sam desganadamente

- Vamos siii – insistió Melanie

- ¡Agh! Ya pero será rapido – acepto Sam

Se fueron acercando hasta estar al final de toda la gente que había ahí, Melanie se acerco a unos muchachos seguida por Sam.

- Hola – dijo sonriente Melanie

- Hola – le respondieron al mismo tiempo los muchachos mirando a Melanie

- Nerds – dijo Sam viendo como vestían y quedaban embobados con su hermana

- ¿Y hay aquí? – pregunto Melanie señalando la tienda

- ¡Que no sabes! – exclamaron los chicos

- No – dijo inocentemente Melanie

- Lo que pasa es que hay una pre-venta de una nueva mini Notebook con pantalla táctil y solo hay unas veinte quien las alcance primero se la lleva por eso hay tanta gente – explico uno

- Por eso tanto escándalo, que perdida de tiempo – Dijo Sam

- Vamos, Sam no seas así, estoy segura de que para muchas personas es muy importante – le dijo Melanie – Hasta para Freddie

- Si al nerd le encantaría – dijo Sam

- Escuchen ya va abrir – dijo un chico

- ¿Compraras algo aquí? – le pregunto Melanie

- No, a mi no me interesan estas cosas – respondió Sam

- 10, 9, 8, 7… - comenzaron a contar

- ¿Segura? - insistió Melanie

- Agh sostén esto – le dijo de mala manera Sam entregándole la caja del regalo de Gibby

- ¡ABRAN PASO! – grito Sam

Como pudo Sam entro entre toda esa gente, Melanie la esperaba afuera sonriendo divertidamente con la actitud de su hermana. Pasando unos cinco minutos, una Sam muy despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada salía de la tienda.

- ¡WOW! – exclamo Melanie al ver a Sam

- Lo conseguí – dijo Sam con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro

- Estoy segura de que a Freddie le gustara – dijo Melanie

- Si lo se – dijo sin pensar

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió Melanie – Bien cuanto dinero te costo

- No quiero hablar de eso, solo digamos que serás mi billetera hasta que consiga dinero

- Sam – dijo en forma cansada

- Te lo pagare, te lo prometo – dijo Sam

- Esta bien, ah ire un momento al departamento de Carly, ¿me acompanas? – pregunto Melanie

- Mmm estoy cansada ire a casa – le respondió

- Bien – le dijo

Después de que salieron del centro comercial, como ya dijeron, Melanie fue al departamento de Carly y Sam a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**(N/A lo que ocurre en el primer capitulo es lo que pasa cuando Melanie fue al departamento de Carly)**

_**Pues me dieron ganas de que sea de mas capítulos ya que ahora tengo mas tiempo para escribir ahora sinceramente no se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia pero no serán muchos tal vez ¿cuatro, cinco? Ah y este capitulo lo tenia que subir ayer pero no pude así que comencé a escribir el capitulo 3 y que creen ¡lo termine! si todo sale bien mañana lo subiré, si no, pues no tardare mucho en hacerlo. Por favor comenten para saber como me quedo.**_


	3. cena en el departamento de los Shay

**Aca les traigo el tercer capitulo, dije que actualizaria rapido y cumpli : ) **

Freddie se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, acostado mirando el techo, seguía pensando que podría regalarle a Sam.

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta hiso que saliera de sus pensamientos. En seguida se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Gibby

- Hola – le respondió Freddie – Que haces por aca

- Solo pasaba por aquí – le dijo simplemente - ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo mientras entraba al departamento de Freddie

- Pues ya pasaste – le dijo Freddie acercándose a el

- Entonces… ¿tienes algo de comer? – pregunto

- ¡Ah! Gibby que hora es – dijo

- Las menos cuarto para las siete - le dijo

- Había olvidado hacer la cena, que bueno que mi mama no llegara hasta tarde, supongo que ella comerá algo

- ¿Entonces no hay comida? – insistió Gibby

- Si quieres vamos a comer fuera – propuso Freddie

- Mmm mejor vamos a casa de Carly – dijo Gibby

- Me parece bien, vamos – le dijo Freddie

Ambos salieron del departamento, en el pasillo Freddie detuvo a Gibby

- Gibby – llamo Freddie

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tu…ya tienes el regalo para el intercambio – le dijo, Gibby asintió – Y te toco alguna chica ¿Melanie o Carly?

- Si, si, es mujer – dijo frotándose la quijada – ¿Porque?

- Y…y podría saber que es – pregunto lentamente

- No – le dijo secamente, Freddie iba a protestar pero Gibby siguió hablando – solo te diré que este cuerpo – señalándose a si mismo – tiene una gran voz – termino de decir y toco la puerta del departamento de Carly

Freddie se quedo con un pensamiento en su cabeza "Que raro es Gibby". En seguida abrió la puerta Carly sonriendo.

- Hola – les dijo

- Hola – respondieron los dos

- Pasen – dijo Carly, los dos entraron

En seguida al entrar vieron a Spencer en la cocina preparando lo que suponían era la cena, a Melanie o Sam de espaldas también ayudando en la cocina, en seguida supusieron que era Melanie

- Gibby, Freddie – saludo Spencer – ¿Vienen a cenar?

- Como supiste – le dijo Gibby

- Melanie y Sam también vinieron hace media hora – les dijo señalando a Melanie, que levanto el brazo en señal de saludo

- ¿Sam esta aquí? – pregunto Freddie

- Sip – dijo Spencer

- Donde esta – siguio preguntando

- En el estudio, no quería ayudar a cocinar, dijo que tenia hambre y se fue – esta vez Carly le contesto sonriendo

- Pues, esto todavía tardara unos veinte minutos – dijo Melanie – ¿Carly hay costillitas?

- si en el refrigerador – le dijo, Melanie fue a sacar algunas

- Freddie ve a darle esto a Sam – le entrego un plato con las costillas – si quieres puedes tardarte un poco como dije tardaremos un poco – lo dijo para que solo es escuchara

- Bien – le respondió inocentemente

Freddie subió al estudio por las escaleras cuando estaba en la puerta vio que Sam estaba sentada en uno de los Puff

- Sam – llamo

- Que haces aquí – le dijo

- Solo vine a cenar – respondió

- ¡Tardan mucho! – Exclamo ella

- Por eso…- dijo mientras mostraba el plato

- ¡Dámelo! – Sam intento quitarle el plato, pero Freddie lo alejo un poco – Tengo que decirte algo bonito – dijo cansada

- Deberías – le respondió

- Mmm – Sam se acercaba a el – No – rápidamente quito el plato de sus manos

- ¡Hey! – se quejo Freddie

- Mama siempre gana – le respondió mientras se sentaba en el Puff

- Eres una carnívora – dijo mientras se sentaba en otro Puff cerca de ella comenso a mirarla fijamente

- Tienes que hacer eso me pones nerviosa – dijo Sam sin pensar

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – pregunto Freddie

- Digo…tener un nub tan cerca es molesto – dijo alejándose un poco

- ¿A si? – dijo Freddie intentando bromear un poco acercándose mas a Sam solo para molestarla

Pero Freddie no se detuvo y hubo un punto en el que Sam no se alejaba y sus caras quedaron muy cerca, ninguno de los dos estaba consiente de que estaba pasando. Sam se dio cuenta de que la cara de Freddie estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de el de ella y sin querer comenzó a acercarse al igual que Freddie, sin pensarlo Sam cerro los ojos esperando sentir los labios de Freddie en cualquier momento y Freddie comenzó a cerrarlos poco a poco, ya solo estaban a milímetros cuando

- ¡Chicos la cena ya esta! – la voz de Melanie interrumpió en el estudio haciendo que Sam y Freddie se alejaran rápidamente

Melanie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de seguro Sam la mataría esa noche por arruinar su momento.

- Ups lamento interrumpir – dijo algo cohibida

- ¡No interrumpiste nada! – dijeron los dos rápidamente, los dos se miraron, Sam le dio un golpe a Freddie en el hombro

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijo Sam saliendo del estudio, dejando a Melanie con Freddie

- ¿Ocurre muy seguido? – Pregunto ella – lo de hablar juntos

- Algo así – respondió – la cena ya esta

- Ahh si, vamos – comenzaron a bajar – Lamento haber interrumpido no sabia…

- No, esta bien si hubiese ocurrido Sam me hubiera golpeado

- Lo dudo mucho – dijo despacio

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto

- No, nada – dijo sonriente

Ya en la mesa….

- Esto esta delicioso – dijo Sam

- Si pero, ¿tardaron tanto en hacer esto? – pregunto Gibby

- Solo un maestro puede comprender la profundidad de los tacos de espagueti – se defendió Spencer

- Chicos faltan solo dos días para navidad, todos ya tienen su regalo – dijo Carly

- Siii – contestaron todos menos unos

- ¿Todavía no lo compraste? – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie – pobrecita o pobrecito a quien le tocaste – continuo Sam

- A si de seguro que tu nisiquiera compraste el tuyo – le respondió Freddie

- Lo hice, no Melanie – ella asintió – es el regalo que cualquier persona quisiera tener

- No creo que…- hablo Melanie, pero Sam la interrumpió

- ¡Que si le va a gustar! – exclamo Sam

- Si, si – se resigno Melanie – pero creo que a la persona que le compraste el otro regalo le gustara mas – dijo pícaramente, en ese momento Sam tomaba de su soda y al escuchar eso escupió la bebida, así Freddie quedo empapado

- Que linda – dijo sarcásticamente Freddie

- No seas nenita, solo límpiate – respondió simplemete

- ¿Compraste otro regalo para otra persona? – pregunto curiosa Carly

- Emm – dudo en decir Sam

- Si y es una not…- antes de que Melanie dijera algo Sam le tapo la boca con su mano

- Sera una sorpresa – dijo Sam

- Bien, cambiemos de tema – propuso Gibby

- ¿Qué haremos mañana? – dijo Melanie

- No se que quieren hacer – dijo Spencer

- Estaba pensando hacer una obra de caridad – contesto feliz Melanie

- ¿Obra de caridad? – preguntaron todos confundidos

- Si - dijo Melanie – Podemos comprar muchos juguetes eh ir a algún lugar pobre de Seattle y regalarlos

- Yo conozco un bosque donde hay niños pobres – dijo feliz Spencer

- Que vivan en el bosque no quiere decir que sean pobres – corrigio Carly – además ya de que hablas solo es un campamento

- Y hay niños – siguió Spencer

- Sus padres los mandan ahí de vacaciones – volvió a decir Spencer

- Pero Carly son niños – dijo Spencer haciendo un berrinche

- Esta bien será ahí – dijo Carly

- Siiii – dijo feliz Spencer – todos iremos no – mirando a todos

- Por mi no hay problema – dice Freddie

- Ni por mi – le sigue Gibby – Ademas supongo que Guppy también quedra ir

- ¡Yo no quiero ir! – se quejo Sam

- Ohh vamos – dijeron

- hay que hacer algo para los niños pobres – dijo Melanie

- ¡Que han hecho los niños por mi! – dijo Sam

- Aparte de que los explotaste para hacer camisetas – aporto Freddie, en seguida Sam le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡AU! – se quejo el

- ¡Esta bien ire! – acepto Sam, todos se sintieron felices

Después la cena paso hablando de cosas al asar, cuando ya era de noche Gibby y Freddie se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas al igual que Sam y Melanie. Esperando la mañana siguiente para poder ir a hacer su "buena obra" lo que no saben es que ese acto de caridad es muy difícil de hacer, que se pueden meter en problemas.

_**Partes del siguiente capitulo:**_

_**- ¡Casi me arrancan un brazo! – dijo adolorido Spencer **_

_**- donde estamos? - pregunto furiosa Sam **_

_**- No tengo idea – respondió asustado Freddie**_

_**- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sam y Freddie pronto! – dijo exasperada Carly **_

**Espero que les halla gustado, deje un poco de lo que ocurrirá el próximo capitulo porque me gusto la idea, ya deben darse una idea de que ocurrirá, yo también algo…más o menos, pero si quieren que ocurra algo en el siguiente capitulo solo díganme y si me parece lo meteré cuando lo escriba ya que nisiquiera eh empezado a escribirlo, aunque ahora estoy inspirada creo que comenzare alguito, pero igual díganme en un review lo que quieren. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. ¿Una buena obra de caridad? Parte I

_**Hola! Como han estado, lamento haber tardado tanto, lo que paso es que no tenia donde escribir mi laptop no la estaba agarrando yo y cuando por fin la tuve (hace tres días) No sabia como continuar la historia, claro tenia la idea de cómo iba a ser el capitulo, que iba a pasar, pero no sabia como conectar las cosas. Pero por fin actualizo, espero que les guste.**_

Toc Toc

La castaña va a abrir la puerta de su departamento

- Hola – dice Melanie

- Hola Melanie…Sam – dice Carly pero al no oír respuesta de la otra rubia la mira extrañada – Sam

- No te escucha, está dormida – dijo Melanie

- ¿Entonces como..? – pregunto Carly al ver parada a Sam

- ¿No lo se sonambulismo? Me costo mucho traerla hasta acá – respondió simplemente

- Pues…bien…supongo – dijo dudosamente Carly – pero puede recostarse en el sillón hasta que llegue Spencer

- No esta aquí – dijo Melanie mientras entraba y Sam se recostaba en el sillón

- No, salió hace media hora dijo que iría con su amigo calceto, porque el iba a conseguir el transporte y los juguetes

- Pero Carly son las seis y media de la mañana, salió a las seis – pregunto Melanie

- Emm si, bien, es extraño – dijo Carly

Toc toc

- Debe ser Gibby o Freddie – dice Carly mientras va a abrir la puerta, era Gibby

- Hola Carly – dijo feliz Gibby

- Que tal Gibby – responde igualmente, luego dirige su mirada al hermano menor de Gibby y se pone a su altura para saludarlo – ¿Como estas Guppy?

- Tengo sueño, porque tenemos que ir tan temprano – se queja Guppy bostezando

- AW – dice Carly – el lugar a donde vamos queda algo lejos por eso tenemos que ir temprano, pero puedes ir a dormir un poco a las sala mientras nos vamos si – Guppy asiente y entra

- Gracias Carly – le dice Gibby

- De nada, siempre quise un hermano pequeño

Carly, Melanie y Gibby estaban platicando acerca de su "obra de caridad" esperando a que Spencer llegue, al contrario Guppy y Sam estaban recuperando las horas de sueño. De pronto el celular de Carly comenzó a sonar.

- Hola – contesto – Claro...ya estamos listos…Freddie debe estar por llegar…Bien iremos bajando

- ¿Spencer? – pregunto Melanie

- Si dice que bajemos al estacionamiento

- Entonces vamos – dijo Gibby

La puerta se abrió y entro Freddie muy apurado

- Siento la tardanza – se disculpo

- Esta bien, Spencer nos espera abajo – dijo Melanie

- Intentare despertar a Guppy – dijo Gibby acercándose a el

- Nosotras también deberíamos despertar a Sam – dijo cansada Carly

- Freddie, puedes despertarla tu Carly y yo tenemos que ayudar a Spencer con unas cosas – dijo Melanie

- ¿Qué co..? – Pregunto Carly pero Melanie le dio un suave codazo – Ahhh las cosas, entonces vamos Melanie, así salieron del departamento dejando a Freddie confundido

- Guppy despierta ya – escucho la voz de Gibby

- No quiere despertar – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Gibby mientras movía a Guppy

- Saaaam – dijo Freddie igualmente intentando despertar a Sam

- Mmm – dijo esta entrecerrando los ojos

- Spencer ya nos espera vamos – le dijo Freddie

- ¡Cállate y déjame dormir! – respondió Sam agarrando un cojín lanzándoselo a la cara a Freddie

- ¡Au! – se quejo este

- No hay de otra – dijo Gibby mientras alzaba a Guppy – Nos vemos abajo Freddie

- Si – respondió Freddie – Sam, ya vámonos nos están esperando

- ¡Tengo sueño! – dijo irritada

- ¿A que hora dormiste ayer?

- No se, ¿cuatro, cuatro y media? – dijo simplemente

- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

- La maratón de la Vaquita loca – dijo sonriendo divertidamente

- Solo por eso – dijo Freddie – Bien ya que, pero vamos

- Me cargas – dijo Sam, Freddie la miro incrédulo

- ¿En serio? – pregunto en tono de broma

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento…

- ¿Un nuevo VR? – Dijo Carly

- SI hermanita y esta vez prueba de pie grande – dijo feliz Spencer

- Y que lo hace a prueba de pie grande – volvió a decir Carly

- Emm, no lo se pero no es genial – dijo Spencer emocionado

- Hola, chicos – dijo Freddie apareciendo, cuando todos lo miraron raro

- ¿Porque estas cargando a Sam? – pregunto Spencer

- No quiere despertar – respondió simplemente – ¡Pueden dejar de mirarme así! – exclamo

- Claro – dijeron todos

- ¿Otro VR? – Cambio de tema Freddie

- ¡Si no es genial! – dijo Spencer de nuevo emocionado

- Espero que no ocurra lo de pie grande de nuevo – dijo Freddie

- Esperemos eso – aporto Carly

- ¿No entiendo que paso con pie grande y con el otro VR? – Pregunto Melanie sin entender nada

- Larga historia – dijo Freddie

Una hora después….

- Trescientos cincuenta y dos elefante se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veian que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante, Trescientos cincuenta y tres elefa..

- ¡SPENCER! – Grito irritada Carly

- Hermanita iba a llegar a los trescientos cincuenta y tres – dijo como niño regañado Spencer

- ¡Por eso! No quiero que abras tu boca hasta que lleguemos

- Bien hermanita – respondió Spencer

Unos minutos después….

- Umm umm um umm umm – tarareo Spencer la canción son la boca cerrada

- ¡SPENCER! – exclamaron todos

- Ya, ya me callo – dijo este

- Eso espero – dijo algo molesta Carly – Melanie, Sam ya despertó

- No, todavía no, hasta Guppy ya esta despierto – dijo Melanie mirando a Sam – Tal vez si preparo unos sándwiches se despierte

- Es lo mas seguro – dijo Freddie – Quieres que te ayude

- Si, por favor – respondió feliz – ah Spencer cuanto falta para llegar

- Como una hora mas – dijo Spencer

Así Melanie con ayuda de Freddie hicieron los sándwiches, apenas Sam olio el olor de la comida se despertó y comió todo lo que pudo. Pasando una hora por fin llegaron al campamento de los niños.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – anuncio Spencer feliz

- Ya era hora el viaje parecía una eternidad – se quejo Sam

- Pero si pasaste la mitad del viaje dormida – dijo Freddie

- ¡Ya cállate! – le dijo Sam

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear chicos! – exclamo Carly

- Bien – dijeron los dos

- Creo que deberíamos a ir a buscar al encargado del campamento – dijo Melanie

- Tienes razón vamos – dijo Gibby

- Bien, entonces Spencer nosotros iremos a buscar a alguien y tu puedes traer las bolsas con los juguetes – dijo Carly

- Ok pero apúrense me da miedito el bosque – dijo asustado Spencer

- ¿Te dan miedo los animales salvajes? – pregunto Melanie

- Algo peor – contesto Spencer

- ¿Qué puede ser peor que animales salvajes en el bosque? – dijo Freddie

- Una secta de castores asesinos – dijo Spencer (N/A Esta parte es para ti chico cj)

- ¿Una secta de castores asesinos? – preguntaron todos

- Spencer ves demasiadas películas de terror – dijo Carly – Ya mejor vámonos no chicos

- ¡Claro váyanse pero si me secuestran los castores será su culpa! – exclamo Spencer

- Nos aremos responsables – respondió Carly alejándose con los demás

Los chicos caminaron un rato hasta que vieron unas cabañas y se acercaron a una.

- Hola, hay alguien aquí – pregunto Freddie tocando la puerta pero nadie contesto

- Disculpen podemos pasar – dijo Carly entrando – Pues ya pasamos – dijo ya adentro de la cabaña

- Creo que no hay nadie aquí – dijo Gibby

- ¡A ELLOS! – escucharon una voz gritar y vieron unos globos ser lanzados hacia ellos, en unos segundos estaban completamente mojados

- ¿Niños que esta pasan..? – escucharon otra voz – ¡Ya paren! – les dijo y dejaron de lanzar globos

- ¡Que rayos les pasa! – dijo Sam muy enojada

- Lo siento, pero quienes son ustedes – dijo la voz de antes

- Me llamo Carly ella es Sam y su hermana Melanie, el Freddie, Gibby y su hermano Guppy – presento Carly

- Mucho gusto me llamo Jennifer – dijo la chica (de la misma edad que ellos cabellos castaño claro, piel blanca) – Tal vez suene descortés, pero que hacen aquí

- Ah pues venimos acá porque, bueno trajimos algunos juguetes y pensamos que…- explicaba Carly

- ¡Juguetes! – dijo un niño

- Pues si – le dijo Carly

- Bien…niños salgan a jugar afuera – dijo tranquilamente Jennifer, en seguida todos los niños salieron – En serio son muy amables – dijo mirando coquetamente a Freddie

- Pues si – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Que esa no fue idea de Melanie Fredbobo – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie

- Pero todos ayudamos – se defendió Freddie

- ¡En que ayudaste! – se altero Sam

- ¡Claro tu te pasaste todo el viaje dormida! – dijo Freddie

- ¡Chicos! – les regaño Carly

- Emm podemos ir a decirle a Laura que vinieron – dijo Jennifer

- ¿Quién es Laura? – pregunto Gibby

- La organizadora del campamento – respondió Jennifer

- Pues vamos – dijo Gibby

Todos salieron de la cabaña, Jennifer los dirigió hacia otra cabaña mas grande, en el camino les fue contando cosas del campamento las actividades que tenían, justo esa noche tenían una fogata, que esperaba que se queden hasta la noche eso lo dijo mirando a Freddie, que se puso nervioso por el coqueteo de Jennifer y la mirada asesina de Sam, aunque no entendía el motivo por el que Sam lo quería matar, cuando llegaron a la otra cabaña salió una mujer de unos treinta años.

Jennifer le conto sobre los planes que tenia los muchachos, la señora se puso feliz de la noticia dijo que reuniría a los niños en unos quince minutos.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Spencer a venir hasta aca – dijo Carly

- Freddie se puede quedar a ayudarme con, no se algunas cosas – dijo Jennifer

- No, freddoso ira con nosotras – dijo molesta Sam – Si quieres a alguien que te ayude, ¡Gibby! – grito

- ¡Que! – dijo Gibby

- Quédate con la chica esta – dijo Sam

- Jennifer – corrigió

- Como sea, ¡Andando Freddo! - dijo Sam empujando a Freddie

Melanie miro a Carly sonriendo por la actitud de Sam, después fueron con Spencer que estaba con dos bolsas que suponían eran los juguetes. Luego volvieron al lugar donde vieron a muchos niños alrededor de ocho a doce años y Laura hablándoles.

- ¡Ya llegaron los juguetes! – grito Spencer, pero cometió un error

- Niños cálmense – dijo Laura

- ¡A EL! – grito uno y todos fueron donde estaba Spencer

Carly Melanie Sam Freddie y Guppy se alejaron rápidamente de la avalancha de niños, lastimosamente Spencer no logro salir.

- ¡Chicos!... ¡ayúdenme! ¡Porque! – escuchaban los gritos de Spencer

- oh oh – dijo Guppy

- Creen que debamos ayudarlo – dijo Melanie

- Saldrá solo – dijo Sam

Unos veinte minutos después…

- ¡Veo su cabeza! – dice Gibby

- Ven se los dije saldrá solo – dijo Sam desde la sombra de un árbol donde estaba sentada

- ¡Spencer! – exclamo Carly acercándose a el

- Hermanita – dijo este abrasándola

- Estas bien – pregunto Melanie

- ¡Casi me arrancan un brazo! – dijo adolorido Spencer - ¡SALVAJES! – grito mirando a los niños ya mas tranquilos con sus juguetes

- Tengo hambre – dijo Sam acercándose a ellos

- Si yo también – dijo Melanie

- Chicos – dijo Jennifer acercándose a ellos

- Quien es ella – pregunto Spencer

- Soy Jennifer mucho gusto, ayudo a organizar el campamento – dijo ella dándole la mano a Spencer

- Spencer – respondió

- Yo venia a decirles que si tenían hambre en el comedor hay hamburguesas, pueden tomar unas y vamos al lago a almorzar – dijo sonriendo

- Por mi esta bien – dijo Carly – Quiero ver el lago

Todos fueron al comedor a sacar unas hamburguesas para irlas a comer al lago, en el camino al parecer a todos le cayo bien Jennifer era linda, divertida, amable etc. Menos a una persona, a Sam, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación que sostenían sus amigos.

- Ya llegamos – anuncio Jennifer

- Pero solo hay siete – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jennifer acercándose a la mesa – oh, los niños han de haber tomado de mas, pero alcanza para ustedes, no se preocupen por mi esperare hasta la cena

- Que amable de tu parte – dijo Spencer

- Pero podemos compartirlas con tigo, por ser tan buena – dijo Melanie

- Si, si todos démosle nuestra comida a la señorita amabilidad – dijo molesta Sam

- Emm, en serio chicos no es necesario mejor vamos al lago – dijo Jennifer

- ¿Ahora eres la señorita que evita las peleas? – siguió Sam

- Sam – regaño Carly

- Que – dijo Sam – No tenían que ir a algún lado

- ¿No iras? – pregunto Melanie

- No

- Sam – intento decir Carly

- ¡Que no ire! – grito molesta – vayan estare aquí – dijo mas tranquila

- Carly, será mejor que la dejemos sola – dijo Melanie

- Si, tienes razón vamos – dijo Carly – volveremos pronto

- Como sea – respondió Sam

Luego de que los chicos se fueran en dirección al lago Sam agarro su hamburguesa , salió de la cabaña y se sentó al pie de un árbol.

- ¿Porque no te cae Jennifer? – le pregunto

- Que haces aquí – dijo Sam sin mirarlo – pensé que estabas en el lago con la fabulosa Jennifer

- jajaja ¿En serio, ella no te hizo nada? – dijo Freddie

- Apenas la conozco menos de una hora y la odio – dijo sarcásticamente Freddie

- Porque – pregunto Freddie

- No lo entenderías – dijo ella – ni yo lo entiendo – susurro – Pero que estas haciendo aquí

- Estaba aburrido – respondió

- ¿Por eso viniste con migo? – dijo Sam

- Si, es divertido estar con tigo – dijo sin pensar

- Hablas idioteces – dijo Sam comenzando a comer su hamburguesa – Me pregunto quien habrá preparado esto esta delicioso – dijo feliz

- No se tal vez la gente que contratan para preparar comida – respondió

- Que lastima que no hay mas están deliciosas – continuo feliz

- No puedo creer que la comida te haga tan feliz – le dijo Freddie obsevando lo feliz que estaba Sam, con algo tan pequeño – ¿Hay algo que te haga mas feliz que la comida?

- Mmm – pensó un momento y luego le respondió mirándolo – Si

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto el igual mirándola

- Es un secreto – le dijo divertidamente, empujándolo suave en el hombro y volviendo a concentrarse en su comida

- Ten – le dijo Freddie alcanzándole su hamburguesa

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto Sam – Nisiquiera la has tocado

- La quieres si o no – dijo Freddie

- Obvio que si – respondió tomando con la mano que no estaba ocupada la hamburguesa

- Pero que este en tu conciencia que me moriré de hambre – dijo Freddie bromeando

- Te lo mereces, esta vez si que te lo mereces – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué? No hice nada hoy – le dijo Freddie

- Si que lo hiciste Fredward, si que lo hiciste – dijo Sam

_**En serio perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en serio lo lamento. En lo personal no me gusto mucho este capitulo, no estaba inspirada, tuve que rehacerlo como cinco veces, no me gustaba como salía, pero espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco. Eso de no tener inspiración es horrible.**_

_**Ah les quería informar, se acuerdan que supuestamente en el fic faltaban solo dos días para navidad, pues como este capitulo esta dividido en partes, solo equibaldria a un dia, así solo quedaría un dia para navidad, estaba pensando en alargar el tiempo un poco, ya que ahora me parece muy poco tiempo, y todavía no se me ocurre que puede ser el regalo de Freddie para Sam, en serio pienso y pienso y no se me ocurre nada, si a ustedes se les ocurre algo díganmelo en un comentario o en un PM.**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Hasta pronto! No se olviden de comentar! **_


	5. ¿Una buena obra de caridad? Parte II

_**hola como han estado , espero que les guste y perdon si hay algun error hortografico**_

Mientras tanto Carly y Melanie con los demas ya habian llegado al lago, ellas dos se encontraban tranquilamente conversando sentadas cerca de la orilla.

- Creo que Sam esta celosa – dijo Melanie a Carly

- Si lo se, espero que no mate a Freddie – le dijo Carly

- Si, pero me gusto como decidio irse con Sam – dijo feliz Melanie

FLASH BACK

Los muchachos estaban caminando por el cendero del bosque en dirección al lago

- Estoy segura de que les gustara – dijo feliz Jennifer – En especial a ti Freddie

- Eh, si, si – respondió alejándose un poco de Jennifer ya que ella se había acercado mucho a el

- Me pregunto como estará Sam – dijo Carly

- Estaba muy molesta – aporto Melanie

- Estoy preocupado por ella – dijo Freddie

- Ella fue la que no quiso venir – dijo molesta Jennifer

- Si pero, será mejor que vaya con ella – dijo Freddie

- Pero Freddie – intento protestar Jennifer

- Sera otra Jennifer – dijo Freddie mientras se alejaba

- Carly – dijo Jennifer

- Si

- ¿Freddie sale con Sam? – pregunto con la mirada baja

- Freddie con Sam – repitió Carly – Claro que..

- SI – interrumpió Melanie

- De veras – volvió a decir Jennifer

- Si, están muy enamorados, si no por que Freddie se fue – dijo Carly

- Ya veo – dijo Jennifer triste – Pero su relación no esta bien no, osea vi como trata Sam a Freddie

- Emm eso no importa, ya se arreglaran – dijo Carly

- Mejor apurémonos en ir al lago no – dijo Melanie

- Si vamos quiero nada – dijo Gibby sacándose la camiseta

- ¡Todavia no llegamos! – dijo Carly

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- crees que nos metamos en algún problema – dijo Melanie

- Tal vez – respondió Carly

- Tengo miedo de que nos pueda hacer Sam

- Yo también

- ¡Carly Melanie quieren jugar! – grito Spencer

- ¡SIII! – gritaron las dos y fueron a jugar con los chicos y con Jennifer

Luego de una hora ya se encontraban volviendo al campamento donde seguramente estarían Sam y Freddie esperándolos, Carly y Melanie decidieron que le dirían a Sam la mentirita que le dijeron a Jennifer pero que intentarían alejar a Freddie de Jennifer para evitar preguntas.

- Hola chicos – dijo feliz Sam

- Hola Sam ya estas de mejor humor – dijo Carly igualmente

- Si, ya me siento mejor – dijo Sam

- A Sam podemos hablar con tigo un momento en privado – le dijo Melanie

- Claro – dijo Sam y fue un poco alejada con Melanie

- Spencer, no dejes que Freddie hable con Jennifer – le dijo Carly a Spencer

- Pero porque

- ¡Tu solo has caso! – exclamo Carly

- Bien – respondió asustado Spencer

Con Sam y con Melanie…

- Sam veras le dije algo a Jennifer – comenzó lentamente Melanie

- Y yo la apoye – dijo Carly acercándose

- Yyyy – dijo Sam sin entender

- Le dijimos que tu y Freddie – siguió Melanie

- ¡Que le dijeron de mi! – dijo Sam

- ¡Que están saliendo! – dijo rapido Carly

- ¡QUE! – Se molesto Sam – Estan locas o que porque le dijer..- Sam lo pensó – Genial

- ¿Ehh? – se sorprendieron las dos

- ¡Genial! – volvió a repetir

- Escuchaste bien, le dijimos a Jennifer que tu y Freddie eran novios

- Lo se, por eso genial

- No entiendo – dijo Melanie

- Así, esa Jennifer no se acercara a Freddie – dijo feliz Sam, a lo que Carly aprovecho

- Ah no quieres que Jennifer se acerque a Freddie no – dijo pícaramente

- ¡Que! – exclamo Sam dándose cuenta de su error – digo, pobre chica no me gustaría que callera tan bajo con alguien como Freddie – se corrigio

- Lo que tu digas – dijo Carly

- Bien, volvamos con los chicos – dijo Sam felizmente

Con los chicos (En el tiempo de la conversación de Carly, Sam y Melanie)

- Oiga señor juguemos futbol – dijo un niño acercándose a Spencer con el balón de futbol americano

- Claro niño solo…- dijo pero vio que Jennifer se acercaba a Freddie

- Hola Freddie, te perdiste lo del lago – dijo Jennifer

- Si, lo siento quería estar con Sam

- Ah con respecto a eso quería preguntarte..- decía Jennifer

- ¡Oh no que hago! – dijo Spencer alterado – si Jennifer sigue hablando con Freddie Carly va a matarme, ¡Ya se! – exclamo – niño préstame tu pelota

- Que piensa hacer – dijo el niño dándole la pelota

- ¡JENNIFER PASE LARGO! – grito lansando la pelota hacia Jennifer

- …Si tu y Sam – siguió Jennifer hasta que escucho la voz de Spencer cuando miro a su dirección un balón se estampo en su cara haciendo que se callera al piso

- ¡Jennifer! – dijo Spencer "preocupado" – que te paso

- Jajajaja – reía Sam al ver la escena – Buena esa Spencer

- Que le hiciste – susurro Carly a Spencer

- Dijiste que no dejara que Jennifer se acercara a Freddie – susurro igualmente

- ¡Que no se le acercara, no que le provoques una contusión cerebral! – dijo Carly

- Creo que ire a descansar – dijo Jennifer parándose

- Si será lo mejor – dijo aun riéndose Sam

- Veo que se están divirtiendo – dijo apareciendo Laura con dos señores mas – Me preguntaba si quisieran ayudarnos con las actividades de la tarde

- Claro – dijo Gibby

- Que tenemos que hacer – pregunto Carly

- Verán en el campamento dividimos a los niños en tres grupos, el grupo azul, rojo y amarillo y verde, divídanse

- Pero somos siete entonces un grupo seria de tres los demás de dos no – calculo Melanie

- No hay problemas, yo hare equipo con alguno de ustedes asi podemos ser de dos – dijo feliz Jennifer - ¿Freddie podemos ser equipo?

- ¡No! – gritaron Carly y Melanie, todos las miraron raro

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Laura

- No solo que…que – dudo Carly – Spencer quiere hacer grupo con el, no es cierto Spencer

- Eh..si, si – dijo Spencer – Ven amigo de mi hermana – dijo acercándose a Freddie

- Yo soy con tigo Jennifer – dijo Melanie

- Entonces yo soy con Sam – dijo Carly, luego dirigiéndose a Gibby – esta bien si eres con Guppy

- No hay problema – respondió Gibby

- Bien, como los grupos ya están reunidos – comenzó a hablar Laura – teníamos planeado una guerra de pintura con cerbatanas

- Genial – dijo Sam

- Ya habían jugado antes – pregunto Jennifer

- De echo si, una vez, yo, Spencer, Sam y Freddie – dijo Carly

- ¡Y yo fui quien gane! – dijo feliz Sam

- Entonces ya conocen las reglas, si te dan sales del juego – dijo Laura - el único lugar al que no pueden entrar será a las cabañas y no se acerquen al lago, ustedes serán los responsables de su grupo

- Creo que debemos ir a reunirnos con los niños – dijo algo molesta Jennifer

Jennifer y Laura los guiaron a una pradera muy bonita en el centro estaban muchos de los niños que habían visto antes, ahora traían camisetas de distinto color.

- Hola – se acerco una de las organizadoras con ocho camisetas de distinto color en la mano – escogan un color de grupos de a dos

- Quiero rojo – dijo Sam

- Yo azul – dijo Freddie

- Esta bien verde – pregunto Jennifer

- Por mi no hay problema – respondió Melanie

- Solo queda el amarillo – dijo Gibby

- Bien pónganse las camisetas y vallan con su grupo correspondiente – dijo Laura

- Manos a la obra - dijo divertidamente Sam

Todos fueron con sus respectivos grupos.

Con Carly y Sam…

- Hola – dijo feliz Carly a unos diez niños

- Tu eres linda – dijo uno un poco avergonzado

- AWW, que tierno como te llamas – pregunto Carly

- Josh – respondió este

- Me llamo Carly, ella es Sam – presento Carly

- Esperen ustedes no son de ICarly – dijo feliz una niña

- Pues si – respondió feliz Carly

Con Melanie y Jennifer

- Hola niños como están – dijo Jennifer

- Hola Jenn, nos divertiremos mucho – dijo uno

- Ah Kevin, Sofía, Kriss, podemos hablar un momento, vengan con migo – dijo Jennifer alejándose de los demás y de Melanie

Melanie no entendía que estaba haciendo Jennifer con los niños, pero observo que les dio unos dulces. Pasando unos minutos volvieron.

- ¿Qué hablaste con ellos? – pregunto Melanie

- Cosas, de…tu sabes, del juego – respondió Jenn

- Hey Kevin Kriss – llamo Sofía – Una carrera hacia ese árbol de allá - dijo señalando un árbol un poco lejano, pero ahí se encontraban el grupo de Spencer y Freddie

- Niños no deberían alejarse mucho del grupo – dijo Melanie

- Yo los acompañare, no te preocupes Mel – dijo Jennifer – Tu quédate a cuidar a los demás

- Pero…- intento quejar Melanie, pero Jenn ya se había alejado siguiendo a los niños

Con Spencer y Freddie

- ¡Por fin me vengare de Sam por ganarme! – decía feliz Spencer

- Si espero que ganemos – aporto Freddie

Cuando vieron a unos tres niños con camisetas verdes correr hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzaron a Freddie haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio.

- Au – se quejo Freddie

- Como te llamas – pregunto Kevin

- Eh…Freddie – contesto dudoso levantándose

- Me caes bien – dijo Kriss

- Jenn porque no hiciste grupo con el – dijo Sofía, cuando Jenn estaba lo sufrientemente cerca

- Porque Spencer quiere estar con el – dijo Jenn acercándose

- Y no pueden cambiar de grupos – dijo Kevin

- Pues, todo es depende de Spencer – dijo Jenn

- Por favor cambien de grupo – rogaron los tres niños

- Lo siento pero no puedo – dijo Spencer, recordando no dejar a Jenn sola con Freddie

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Sofía

- Sofía, Spencer no cambiara de decisión – dijo Jenn mirándola raro

- Pe..pero – se quejo Sofía comenzando a "llorar" muy fuerte, todos los miraron

- Ya, ya tranquila niña – intento calmarla Spencer – Esta bien cambiare de equipo

- ¡Si! – dijeron los tres niños juntos felices, mientras tanto Jennifer se acerco disimuladamente hacia Freddie

- Eh…lo siento, te molesta que este en equipo con tigo – dijo en un tono dulce

- No, no hay problema – dijo dudando

- Bien entonces cambiemos de camisetas – le dijo Jennifer a Spencer

- Ten – le dijo cambiando de camiseta

- Sera mejor que vayas con Melanie ya va a comenzar el juego – le dijo

- Si, si suerte Freddo – dijo Spencer mientras se iba

Carly y Sam que habían visto la escena desde lejos, se acercaron a Spencer rápidamente.

- ¡Que paso, se suponía que debías estar con Freddie! – dijo alterada Carly

- ¡Lo se, pero sabes que no soporto ver a niñitas llorar y es tu culpa! – dijo Spencer sufrido

- ¡Perdón por haber sido una niñita que lloraba! – siguió Carly

- ¡Ya basta! – les corto Sam – Que hacemos si Jennifer tiene oportunidad de hablar con Freddie se caerá la mentira

- Si ¡Cuando rayos empieza este juego! – dice Carly

- Y si vamos con la señora Laura a decirle que empiece el juego rapido – dijo Spencer

- Bien hagamos eso – dijo Sam

Sam Spencer y Carly fueron a buscar a Laura para apresurar el juego. Mientras tanto con Freddie y Jennifer (el mismo tiempo de la conversación de los chicos)

- Freddie – llamo Jennifer

- Mmm – respondió con el mínimo interés

- ¿Creo que no le caigo bien a Sam no? – dijo en un tono de dolida

- No le hagas caso, es así – dijo sin prestarle atención

- Pero, no lo se, me parece que es muy agresiva muy salvaje – dijo

- Sabes, no la conoces, no creo que debas hablar de ella de esa forma – le dijo molesto

- Si tienes razón lo siento – dijo tiernamente – Pero no creo que debas estar con alguien como ella

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido

- Ya sabes…tu y Sam – dijo lentamente – Su rela…

- Jenn – dijo un niño acercándose – Lizy me disparo con pintura

- Ire a hablar con ella – dijo en un tono cansado – Estoy arto de esa niña – dijo en un susurro acercándose hacia los demás niños

Freddie la vio un poco alejado, Jennifer se acerco hacia una nina de cabellos oscuro corto parecía que Jennifer la estaba reganando, pero se tapaba los oídos. Freddie decidió acercarse

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

- Nada solo que, molesta a sus amigos – dijo en tono tranquilo Jennifer

- ¡No son mis amigos! – exclamo muy enojada la niña

- Calmate – dijo tranquilamente Freddie – Jennifer puedo hablar a solas con ella

- Eh…si claro – le dijo – niños vengan, vamos a repasar las reglas

- Eh – comenzó Freddie, pero la niña no lo miraba – ¿Lizy? ¿No?

- ¡Que no me digan Lizy! – dijo dándole un golpe a Freddie en el hombro lo mas fuerte que a su edad podía

- ¡Duele! - dijo Freddie adolorido – golpeas fuerte para tu edad

- Lo se – dijo orgullosa

- Bien, ¿Porque estabas enojada? – pregunto Freddie

- Por eso, todos me dicen "Lizy" odio eso – dijo molesta

- Entonces como te llamas – pregunto sintiéndose mas en confianza

- Me llamo Lizbeth, pero todos lo minimizan a "Lizy" me da asco

Freddie sonrio al ver la actitud de la niña le hacia recuerdo a Sam

- Entonces si no quieres que te llames Lizy, esta bien Liz – dijo Freddie

- Pues no se oye tan mal – dijo sonriendo

- Sabes me recuerdas a alguien, de echo esa persona se parece mucho a ti – le dijo Freddie

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto curiosa Liz

- Se llama Samantha, pero odia su nombre así que le decimos Sam – conto Freddie

- Me agrada – dijo Liz

- ¿Cómo puede agradarte alguien a quien no conoces? – pregunto divertido Freddie

- Por como hablas de ella – dio Liz – parece que te gusta, tus ojos brillan – dijo riendo

- ¡TODOS LOS EQUIPOS PREPARENCE YA COMENZAREMOS EL JUEGO! – escucharon la voz de Laura

- Liz creo que tenemos que ir con los demás – dijo Freddie

- Claro estoy ansisa por eliminar a ese monton de perdedores – dijo emocionada Liz

- Si claro – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Oye me caes bien – dijo Liz – como te llamas

- Freddie – respondió

- No estas mal para ser un nub – dijo Liz sonriendo , al igual que Freddie

Freddie se reunió con los demás niños de su equipo a esperar las instrucciones de Laura. Donde ya estaban los cuatro equipos reunidos.

- Bien, solo quiero decirles como jugaremos – comenzó Laura – como son cuatro grupos, primero se separaran el rojo al norte, el azul al sur, el amarillo al este y el verde al oeste. Todos los coordinadores estaremos rondando por todo el lugar ir recogiendo a las personas que hayan salido del juego, cuando escuchen el silbato empezara el juego pueden ir a donde gusten para eliminar a los del equipo contrario entendido

- SIII – dijeron todos

- Entonces en marcha – dijo Laura

Todos los equipos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, en el camino Jennifer intentaba reanudar la conversación con Freddie, pero un pequeño inconveniente no la dejaba, si Liz mantenía conversación con Freddie ya que no le gustaba estar con los demás niños y Jenn no podía hacer mas que mantenerse al margen ya que la niña le daba algo de miedo.

- Supongo que aquí esta bien – dijo Jennifer

- Si – dijo Freddie

- Por cierto Freddie, por lo de antes – intentaba decir – te quería preguntar que..

Pero otra vez el silbato los interrumpió haciendo que Jennifer no le preguntara nada a Freddie

- Sera mas tarde Jennifer – le dijo Freddie – Bien vamos a buscar a los demás

Freddie y su equipo iban cuidadosamente por todo el bosque buscando a alguien, cuando de repente un niño dio un pequeño gritito ya que le habían dado, se fijaron que el color de la pintura era amarilla

- Gibby – dijo Freddie

Pero antes de poder siquiera ver de donde venían apareció Gibby y Guppy sin camisetas con su equipo (extrañamente sin la camiseta también menos las niñas) pintados como indios con la pintura amarilla.

- ¡No dejen ni uno vivo! – grito Gibby emocionado

- ¡CORRAN! – grito Freddie

Todos comenzaron a correr dispersados, Jennifer solo se preocupaba de tener cerca de Freddie el en cambio estaba cerca de Liz

- Creo que los perdimos – dijo cansado Freddie

- Si tienes razón – dijo Jenn

- Ese chico si que es extraño – dijo Liz – hasta tenía un doble

Escucharon ruidos de ramas y se agacharon detrás de una roca para estar protegidos y ver quien era.

- Espero que no sea Gibby se esta tomando esto muy en serio – dijo asustado Freddie

Pero de los arbustos solo salió un lindo conejito

- ¿Un conejo? – pregunto Liz

- Al parecer no hay nadie por aquí – dijo Jennifer mas tranquila, pero hablo ante ya que un chorro de pintura cayo muy cerca de su cara, era de color…rojo

- Sam – dijo Freddie, mirando de donde había venido la pintura, efectivamente vio a Sam trepada en un árbol.

Sam desde su posición intento de nuevo disaparar a Jennifer pero esta lo esquivo, saco su cerbatana y intento dispararle sin mucho éxito, Sam bajo y comenzó a corretear a Jennifer

- ¡No huyas! – gritaba

- ¡Estas loca, solo es un juego! – decía Jennifer esquivando la pintura - ¡Ademas no tienes que darme solo a mi!

- Hola Freddie – dijo Carly acercándose

- Hola y tu equipo – pregunto Freddie

- Encargándose del de Gibby – respondió simplemente – Sam matara a Jennifer

- Suerte que solo es pintura – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Si, a propósito Jenn te pregunto algo de..- Carly fue interrumpida por pintura azul en su cara

- Liz – dijo freddie

- ¿Pero es un juego no? – dijo ella

- Señorita usted a perdido – dijo un organizador acercándose

- Eh…si ya voy – dijo Carly entre molesta y confundida – dile a Sam que perdi

- Claro – dijo Freddie – Liz vamos a buscar a los demás si

- Bien

Freddie y Liz fueron donde vieron mucha pintura ser disparada por todo lado cuando llegaron vieron a los equipos de todos, el rojo, azul, amarillo y verde "pelear". Pronto Freddie y Liz se unieron a la batalla tan solo quedaban unos pocos de cada equipo, todo estaba relativamente normal hasta que le dieron a Gibby

- ¡Gibby! – dijo Spencer acercándose a Gibby que estaba recostado en el suelo

- Spencer eres tu – dijo Gibby finjiendo tono de moribundo

- ¡Si soy yo hermano! – dijo "llorando" – ¡resiste todo terminara eh iremos a casa con tu gatito!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo – dijo "tociendo" – cuida de Tasha, Spencer quien me disparo

- Eh…creo que fue alguien del equipo de Sam y Carly – dijo

- Acércate – le dijo Gibby mientras Spencer se acercaba su oído a el – acercate mas – dijo – ¡Vengame!

Así Gibby cerro los ojos, y dejo caer su "inerte cuerpo" en el pasto. Spencer miro en silencio y se paro, comenzó a hablar al viento.

- ¡JURO QUE TE VENGARE AMIGO Gibby ASÍ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAG..- su discurso fue interrumpido por pintura disparada hacia su frente

- ¡Ya dejen de hacerse los payasos! – le dijo Liz

- Bien – dijeron Gibby y Spencer mientras se iban hacia los demás que estaban eliminados.

- Buena esa Liz – la felicito Freddie

La tarde paso entre el juego todos estaban felices se divertían demasiado. En uno de esos momentos vieron que Jennifer volvia completamente pintada con pintura roja en seguida Laura y Carly se acercaron a ella

- Por dios estas toda roja – dijo divertidamente Carly

- Que te paso – pregunto Laura

- Sam eso fue lo que paso – dijo notoriamente molesta pero Carly estallo en risa

- Eh lo siento – se corrigio Carly intentando no reírse

Sam que estaba de vuelta también se unió a los que seguían jugando ya que ella todavía no había sido eliminada.

- Sigues aquí Alfredo – dijo Sam

- Si te sorprende

- Pense que ya estarías eliminado – dijo burlándose – pero eso fue porque no estaba jugando yo ahora veras, pero antes sacare a todos los perdedores del camino

Sam logro eliminar a la mayoría de los equipos así solo quedando ella un niño de su equipo que se llama Tod, Freddie y Liz, solo porque Freddie la protegía pero Sam no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ahora estas acabado Freddo – dijo sonriendo Sam

En un agil movimiento Tod le arrebato la cerbatana de la mano a Freddie

- Bien echo Tod – felicito Sam – En que estaba

- ¡No es contra las reglas que te quiten tu cerbatana! – se quejo Freddie

- No seas nenita – dijo Sam – ahora 1…2…

- ¡3! – exclamo Liz al mismo tiempo que lanzaba pintura hacia Sam la que ya había lanzado pintura a la cara de Freddie

- ¡¿Pero que rayos? – dijo molesta Sam

- Ganamos – dijo feliz Liz

- Felicidades el equipo rojo gana – dijo Laura

- Pe..pero ¡Tod! – exclamo, pero Tod ya había sido eliminado por Liz antes, Sam miro molesta a Liz - ¡Hiciste trampa!

- Claro que no, gane justamente, lo que me sorprende siendo yo – dijo Liz, lo ultimo mas para ella misma

- ¡Ya veras! – dijo Sam dándole a Liz con pintura roja

- ¡No me ganaras en esto! – dijo Liz igualmente

Las dos comenzaron una guerra de pintura entre ellas dos.

- Esa niña se me hace familiar a… - intento pensar Carly

- A Sam – dijo Freddie

- Si tienes razón – dijo Carly

- Se parecen mucho – dijo divertido Freddie

- Bien niños vamos a cenar – dijo Laura

- ¡Sii! – dijeron todos

Todos iban en camino a la cabaña, Carly Spencer, Melanie, Gibby iban entretenidos hablando de lo bien que la pasaron hoy y que lastima que después de la fogata se irían. Pero había dos personas que no participaban de la conversación Sam y Jennifer solo podían ver a cierta distancia a Freddie conversando de lo mas alegremente con Liz, Carly que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurria se acerco a hablar con Sam pero antes se aseguro de que Spencer distraiga a Jennifer

- Estas celosa de una niña no lo puedo creer – dijo burlándose

- No estoy celosa, solo que esa tonta niña se apega mucho a Freddie –

- Lo se tal vez le guste – dijo Carly, Sam la miro asustada – no mal entiendas, cuando eres niña sueles enamorarte de alguien mayor

- Estas loca nunca me ocurrió – dijo Sam

- Pero sabes, si tu y Freddie tuvieran una hija seria idéntica a Liz – dijo

- jajaja – se rio sarcásticamente – nunca tendría una hija así

(Mientras con Freddie y con Liz)

- Jajaja - se reia Liz

- Que es tan gracioso - pregunto divertido Freddie

- Como Sam y Jennifer nos matan con la mirada - dijo, en seguida Freddie volteo a ver a ambas chicas, Sam solo retiro la mirada y Jennifer le saludo con la mano

- Sabes que tienes razon es divertido - dijo freddie riendo

cuando todos llegaron al gran comedor vieron diferentes platos preparados en la mesa. En enseguida Sam se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo para ver que habia, cuandp estaba alla.

- ¡COSTILLITAS! - exclamo Sam, junto con otra voz - Mira niña, la ensalada esta por alla asi que, porque no vas a comertela - dijo Sam empujando a Liz

- Quiero comer aqui, ademas tu ni eres del campamento porque comes de nuestra comida - dijo molesta

- Maldita mocosa - dijo Sam

asi comenzaron una discucion durante toda la cena, Freddie intento defender a Liz, lo que hizo molestar mas a Sam haciendo que golpee a Freddie. Carly tambien intervino, intentando que Sam se tranquilizara, pero Sam se molesto mas agarro su comida y se fue a otra mesa. Carly le dijo a Freddie que vaya a hablar con Sam, el no prostesto y fue con la rubia.

- Porque estas tan molesta - pregunto tranquilamente

- Porque no vas con tu niña o con tu Jennifer - dijo molesta

- Porque me importas mas que ellas dos - dijo mirandola

- Entonce porque coqueteas con Jennifer y no te separas de Liz

- Jennifer no me cae y Liz !POR DIOS ES UNA NIÑA¡

- No se puedes ser un pedofilo - dijo divertidamente

- Liz me cae porque se parece a ti - dijo

- En serio - dijo en forma de burla

- Si, me recuerda a ti - dijo Freddie

- ¿esta celosa?- pregunto Freddie

- Prefiero vomitar ante de decir que estoy celosa - dijo sam

- Bien, ya olvidalo, comamos - dijo Freddie

- Me regalas tu comida - pregunto Sam

- En serio me morire de habre - dijo Freddie dandole la comida a Sam

- Pues nadie te obliga - dijo Sam

- Lo se - dijo simplemente

_**Perdon por dejarlo aqui, estoy escribiendo en un inter y es complicado tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero comente si porfa.**_

_**CHAUUUUU**_


	6. ¿Una buena obra de caridad? Parte III

_**Como han estado! Comenzare por agradecerles a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior me alegra de que les halla gustado el capitulo, aunque lo escribi cuando estaba presionada, creo que escribo mejor cuando estoy presionada jajaja. Mis planes eran terminar este fic en navidad pero, se me dificultaba escribir, pero bueno como dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca" actualizare mas seguido, aunque tampoco faltan muchos capítulos para que termine. hasta mientras disfruten la historia.**_

Mientras Freddie tenia su pequeña conversación con Sam en otra mesa, Carly Melanie estaban conversando con Liz

- Acaso no te cae Sam – dijo Carly

- No, al contrario me cae muy bien – dijo simplemente, Carly y Melanie se miraron

- ¿Entonces porque discutes tanto con ella? – pregunto Melanie

- Es divertido – dijo metiéndose mucha comida en la boca – Tal vez llegue a ser como ella cuando sea grande

- Entraras a la cárcel – dijo Carly

- Comida gratis – dijo en tono cantarín Liz

- Si que eres rara – dijo Melanie

Así conversaban con "el mini doble de Sam". Sam y Freddie también se acercaron y participaron de la conversación que ya había tomado otro rumbo

- Que asco dejen de hablar de eso – dijo Carly mirándolas con asco al igual que todos los de la mesa

- Solo es infección de cuello – dijo Sam

- Ademas el dos es mejor – dijo Liz

- Son un asco – les dijo Carly

- Hola – dijo Jennifer acercándose a su mesa

- Hablando de infecciones – dijo Liz, Jennifer la miro con regaño

- ¿Ya terminaron de cenar? – les pregunto sonriendo

- ¿Ves mas comida en nuestros platos? – se burlo Sam

- Si ya terminaron de cenar – dijo Jennifer ignorando a Sam

- Que observadora – siguió provocándola Sam, pero Jennifer intentaba fingir que no le importaba

- Ya comenzaron a encender las fogatas podemos ir todos no – dijo Jennifer

- ¿Hay comida? – pregunto Sam

- Malvaviscos – respondió sin mucho interés

- ¡HURRA! – dijeron Liz y Sam, enseguida se dirigieron una mirada amenazadora

Los chicos salieron de la cabaña y vieron unas cinco fogatas prendidas alrededor tenían pequeños troncos para lo que suponían era para sentarse. Se sentaron en una fogata donde no había nadie los niños estaban en otras fogatas y los organizadores en otras.

- Freddie alguna vez habías asado malvaviscos – dijo Jennifer intentando nuevamente acercarse a Freddie

- No, nunca había comido – dijo Freddie alejándose disimuladamente de ella ya que le daba miedo la mirada de Sam

- Es porque su mami no lo deja acercarse al fuego – dijo Sam metiéndose al medio de los dos

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Jennifer

- Sabes – continuo Sam – su mama esta algo loca – dijo moviendo sus dedos en forma circular – si alguna chica se acerca a el tiene que pasar por un baño anti piojos

- Es muy lindo que tu madre te cuide tanto – le dijo Jennifer empujando a Sam y acercándose a Freddie

- Ehhh – no sabia que decir Freddie, pero llego Laura

- Jennifer te andaba buscando, tienes que hacerte cargo de los niños ve con ellos – dijo

- Pero – intento quejarse Jennifer, pero no logro nada y se fue con Laura, quien les entrego dos bolsas de malvaviscos a los chicos en seguida Sam y Liz de pelearon por las bolsas.

- ¡Son mios! – decía Sam

- ¡Sam! – la regañaba Carly

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos! – exclamaba Liz

- En eso tiene razón – divago Carly un momento - ¡Ya basta! – les quito las bolsas a ambos

- ¡OYE! – se quejaron

- Lo repartiremos en partes iguales – dijo Melanie metiéndose en la discusión

- ¡Ya se donde hay mas! – dijo Liz y se fue corriendo

- ¿Mas? – pregunto Sam siguiéndola

Al pasar de unos minutos Sam volvia con cinco bolsas de malvaviscos sonriendo satisfactoriamente, se fue a sentar junto a Carly y Melanie.

- Mama siempre consigue lo que quiere – dijo Sam

- ¿Y Liz? – pregunto Melanie

- Dijo que iria a sacar algo mas importante – respondió simplemente, Liz lleguo con una mochila y igualmente cinco bolsas de malvaviscos

Todos se divertían asando los malvaviscos, aunque a Spencer le salían todos quemados, igual se los tuvo que comer, Gibby y Guppy, que extrañamente ya no traian puestos sus camisentas igual disfrutaban de la noche, Carly y Melanie asaban sus malvaviscos tranquilamente hablando de todo un poco con Sam

- Esto es genial – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Lo se – dijo Sam, Carly la vio y tenia dos ramas con siete malvaviscos en cada una

- Sam te diría algo, pero no quiero arruinar esta perfecta noche – le dijo Carly

- Así sabe mejor – escucharon la voz de Liz, se fijaron que estaba haciendo, estaba con Freddie, Sam se paro y se acerco a ellos

- ¡Chocolate! – dijo Sam al ver que estaban comiendo los malvaviscos con chocolate derretido – de donde lo sacaste

- ¡Eso no te importa! – le dijo Liz, así Sam intento quitarle a Liz el recipiente donde estaba el chocolate, pero Liz no se dejaba y comenzaron a discutir, de nuevo

- No harás nada para detenerlas – le dijo Melanie a Carly

- ¡Nada arruinara esta noche! – dijo Carly algo alterada así que Melanie solo se limito a ver

- Sam ya déjala – dijo Freddie

- ¡No! – respondía, después de seguir peleando por el chocolate logro quitárselo

- Sam es de ella – dijo Freddie

- Ya no lo es – dijo Sam volviendo a su lugar junto con Carly y Melanie

- Sam – volvió a llamar Freddie, pero Liz le interrumpió – ¿Piensas hacer algo? – Liz asintió

Liz se acerco donde estaban Sam Carly y Melanie, Sam la miro algo confundida, ya que no le había intentado quitar el chocolate ni le había dicho nada.

- Ahora que quieres – pregunto irritada Sam

- Me dejas probarlo una vez mas – dijo tranquilamente, Sam le iba a decir que no pero Carly se le adelanto y dejo que Liz probara un poco – ¿a ti te gusta mucho el chocolate no?

- Obvio – respondió Sam, pero Liz metió su mano en el recipiente y saco todo lo que pudo, embarrándolo en la cara de Sam

- ¡Disfrútalo! – le dijo enseguida se puso detrás de Freddie mientras se reía, Sam se levanto pero Carly y Melanie la agarraron para que no pase nada

- ¡La voy a matar! – Gritaba - ¡Maldita mocosa!

- Sam cálmate – le decía Melanie – Solo tiene diez años

- Diez años y cuatro meses – la corrigió

- Que esta pasando aquí – pregunto Laura acercándose a los chicos – Lizy te dije que no causes problemas ve con tus compañeros

- ¿Lizy? – dijo Sam conteniendo la risa – oh ternurita que lindo nombre – dijo fingiendo tono dulce

- ¡Callate! – decía Liz muy enojada

- ¡Lizy! – la regaño Laura – vámonos – dijo mientras se la llevaba

- Ok – se resigno – Nos vemos pronto, Samantha – dijo asiendo énfasis en Samantha

- ¿Cómo sabe que odias tu nombre? – pregunto Carly, todos miraron a Freddie

- Yo, lo siento, se me salió – intento justificarse pero Sam hiso lo mismo con el chocolate que le hizo Liz – voy a limpiarme – dijo y volvió al comedor

- No tienes que limpiarte también – dijo Carly a Sam

- Lo estoy haciendo – respondió utilizando los malvaviscos

- Ahora vengo – dijo Melanie y comenzó a caminar con dirección al comedor

Cuando entro vio que Freddie se estaba limpiando con unas servilletas, se le acerco dispuesta a hablarle

- No crees que es el momento – le dijo

- ¿De que? – dijo Freddie sin entender

- De decirle a Sam que te gusta – dijo

- Melanie, no es fácil – le dijo mientras botaba las servilletas que había utilizado

- Vamos, solo ve y dile: Sam desde hace tiempo eh estado ocultando los sentimientos que sentía por ti, pero si no te lo dijo ahora siento que voy a explotar, siento que ya no soy el mismo, no se si cambie o cambiamos…- hablaba muy ilucionada dando su pequeño discurso

- Tambien eres rara – dijo Freddie para el mismo

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Melanie

- No nada – respondió – Esta bien Melanie lo hare – dijo decidido

- Genial – se emociono – le dire a Carly – dijo saliendo del comedor dando pequenos saltitos de felicidad dejando a Freddie con el pensamiento de "todas las Puckett son raras"

Melanie se dirigió a Carly y le conto disimuladamente que Freddie se iba a declarar a Sam, planearon dejarlos solos para que no haya interrupciones, así que prepararon un plan para alejar a Spencer, Guppy Gibby de la fogata y una excusa para ellas. Freddie se acerco y se sento junto con Sam, en ese momento Carly y Melanie intentaron poner en marcha su plan pero…

- AHHHHHH – grito Spencer quien se le había incendiado el malvavisco la rama y su brazo - ¡QUEMA! – se fue corriendo en cualquier otra dirección

- Miren esas ardillitas se están peleando – dijo Guppy inocentemente señalando a dos ardillas, todos las vieron

- Guppy no se están peleando – le dijo Gibby

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto

- Veras… – le dijo Gibby mientras iba a dar una vuelta con su hermano

- Creo que hicimos el plan en vano – dijo Melanie algo decepcionada

- ¡Ardillas lujuriosas! – dijo Carly con cara de asco

- Carly – llamo Melanie despacio para que Sam no las escuchara – tenemos que irnos – dijo pero Sam las escucho

- ¿A dónde? – dijo

- Ah, tu sabes a ver los arboles – mintió Melanie

- Si la rectura de los troncos – dijo Carly - ¡Ya Volvemos! – exclamo y se fue corriendo con Melanie

Sam las miro confundida, sabia que algo tramaban, era fácil ver que mentían, ellas no eran buenas haciéndolo, se había quedado sola con Freddie, después de todo no era tan malo. Carly y Melanie se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, para poder verlos.

- Esto es extraño – dijo Sam

- Pero agradable – dijo Freddie, Sam lo miro extrañada

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto

- Ni yo mismo se – dijo nervioso

- También creo que es agradable – dijo, Freddie la miro igualmente – No me mires yo tampoco se

- Sam no se como decir esto – dijo Freddie

- Yo tampoco – dijo Sam, rápidamente se miraron algo sorprendidos

- Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando – dijo Freddie

- Tu piensas que yo pienso lo que tu piensas – respondió Sam

- Espero que pienses lo que yo pienso que tu piensas

- Y si no pienso lo que tu piensas que yo pienso sobre lo que pienso que piensas – dijo Sam enredándose

- Si y si yo no pienso lo que piensas que pienso sobre lo que piensas que yo pienso – dijo Freddie sin problemas

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Sam que se había confundido – Ya me hice bolas

- Es fácil, mira, lo que pienso que piensas que tu piensas lo que yo…

- ¡FREDDIE! – lo paro Sam

- Ok – se resigno – creo que te tengo que decir lo que pienso ¿no?

- Si mejor dilo tu primero – dijo Sam

- Lo que pasa es que… - intento hablar pero por alguna razón no podía decirle - ¡Rayos!

- Freddie podemos hablar un momento a solas – dijo Jennifer acercándose a los dos, Freddie iba a decirle que, ahora no podía, pero lo pensó mejor, tenia que dejar las cosas claras con Jennifer

- Claro – le dijo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie

- Espérame, volveré en unos minutos – dijo y fue a algún lugar mas alejado con Jennifer

Carly y Melanie que vieron la escena se acercaron a Sam para preguntarle que había pasado.

- Sam que ocurre porque Freddie se fue con Jennifer – dijo Melanie

- quieren hablar – dijo con molestia

- Vamos – les dijo Carly

- Obvio – dijeron Sam y Melanie y fueron a buscar a Freddie

Luego de unos minutos buscando a Freddie lo encontraron se quedaron a una distancia para que no las viera, los vieron hablando, pero ellas no escucharon nada, Jennifer hiso un ademan para acercarse a Freddie y besarlo pero Freddie se alejo de ella

- Esto es gracioso, el rechazo de un nerd – se burlaba Sam – saben que lo filmare será bueno

Sam comenzó a filmar la escena con su celular, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Freddie se acerco a Jennifer y la beso unos trees segundos cuando se separo de ella le dijo algo que las chicas no lograron escuchar, pero Carly se paro de su escondite.

- ¡Freddie! – exclamo molesta Carly

Freddie se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo a ellas.

- Chicas no es lo que…- intento explicar Freddie

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Sam

- Sam, no fue – dijo Freddie, pero Sam salió corriendo y Freddie la siguió - ¡Sam! ¡Sam! – llamaba pero ella no dejaba de correr

Sam corría lo mas rapido que podía, no podía creerlo, Freddie había besado a Jennifer, Jennifer no se le había acercado cuando el la beso. No lo podía creer, y Freddie la estaba siguiendo, no sabia muy bien a donde estaba yendo solo quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera de Freddie.

-¡Sam! ¡Dejame explicarte! – gritaba Freddie

- ¡No quiero! ¡Dejame sola! – le respondia

Sam se metió por unos arboles sin notar que había un letrero que decía "cuidado" al contrario Freddie si lo noto y corrió mas rapido para alcanzar a Sam.

- ¡Sam ten cuidado! – le decía

- ¡Ya dejame so..! – no se fijo y callo en un hueco

- ¡Sam! – se apresuro Freddie – Estas bien, intentare bajar – dijo bajando como pudo hasta donde había caído Sam, miro abajo estaba oscuro así que no podía ver si la caída era larga o no

- ¡Freddie! – llamaba Sam

- Tranquila ya voy para alla – dijo, noto que la bajada era llena de tierra y algunas piedras de la que se sostenía, la tierra hacia que se resbalara, pero tenia que llegar hasta donde estaba Sam (N/A si lo se no describo bien, pero aclarare que la bajada no es como un precipicio o algo así es como una montaña me explico XD) al fin Freddie llegar con Sam pero sabia que la subida iba a hacer difícil.

- Sam estas bien – pregunto preocupado

- Me duele el pie no creo que pueda pararme – le dijo

- apóyate en mi – dijo mientras intentaba pararse con Sam, pero la tierra no hacia fácil el trabajo ya que los hacia resbalar

-¡no vamos a lograrlo! – renegaba Sam

- Si, si lo haremos – dijo Freddie mientras sujetaba a Sam, pero al intentar subir resbalaron

Freddie logro sujetarse de una piedra con una mano, con la otra agarraba a Sam, quien se aferraba a Freddie

- No aguantaras mucho – le dijo Sam

- Sígueme dando animos – dijo sarcásticamente Freddie

- No soportaras mi peso – dijo seriamente

- Ni se te ocurra decir lo que creo que estas pensando – dijo Freddie

- otra vez con lo de "pensar" – dijo divertida Sam – solo pensaba dos palabras

- ¿Así? – dijo Freddie - ¿Cuáles?

- Freddie, se que tu puedes subir sin mi, tal vez la caída no es mucha y no se búsquenme mañana – dijo Sam seriamente

- No Sam – dijo Freddie sujetando mas fuerte a Sam

- Pero si no – dijo Sam soltándose poco a poco – las palabras eran…- miro fijamente a Freddie – Te amo

Sam se soltó pero al mismo tiempo, Freddie hacia lo mismo, Freddie la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras resbalaban la bajada, cubría a Sam para que no sufriera ningún daño usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Después de rodar con la colina, cayeron unos metros al agua, se apresuraron a llegar a la orilla, cuando estaban a salvo se tiraron al suelo respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Estas loco! – lo regaño Sam – ¿Te lastimaste?...lo se pregunta estúpida

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Freddie

- ¡Eres un idiota! – dijo Sam abalanzándose para abrazar torpemente a Freddie

- ¡AU! – se quejo el

- Lo siento – se separo rápidamente de el

- Sam – dijo mientras el la abrazaba mas cuidadosamente y ella a el – Tu te hiciste daño

- No – dijo aun abrazándolo – gracias

- Me hiciste asustar – dijo Freddie

- Porque te soltaste – dijo Sam – si no lo hubieras echo no estarías lastimado

- Sabes ya no es difícil – dijo Freddie

- ¿Que? ¿caer metros y metros por una colina y caer al lago? – dijo divertida

- Decir lo que piensas – dijo Freddie separándose de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Oh…por lo que dije antes – dijo Sam sonrojándose

- No, por lo que yo pienso – la corto Freddie – Te amo

- ¿En serio? – pregunto tontamente Sam

- Aunque hay otra forma de decirlo – dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam, dándole un beso dulce y lento que fue correspondido por ella luego de diez segundos se separaron y se miraron sonriendo – Te amo

- Y yo a ti – respondió y se volvieron a abrasar - ¡Espera! – exclamo Sam separándose de el

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto confundido Freddie

- ¡POR QUE RAYOS BESASTE A JENNIFER! – dijo enojada

- Intentaba explicártelo hace como una hora – dijo Freddie – Sam antes que te cuente, quiero que quede en claro que no te engañe – Sam lo miro fulminantemente – aunque eso parece y no siento nada por Jennifer

- Ok te escucho – se resigno Sam

_**Que les pareció, espero que les halla gustado, actualizare pronto, esta vez lo prometo, gracias por haberlo leído, y a los que comentaron el anterior capitulo. Díganme que les pareció si les gusto o no. Bien nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Chauuuuuuuuuuuu**_


	7. ¡Por fin a casa!

_**Hola, ya actualize otra vez gracias por comentar ahora sabran por que Freddie beso a Jennifer, quiero decir que cuando escribi el capitulo anterior no iba a ser un beso o bueno no departe de Freddie, pero estaba renegando contra los hombres ¡por ser tan indecisos! (sin ofender) y sali asi, ahora espero salvar el honor de Freddie escribieno una excusa.**_

(FLASH BACK POV FREDDIE)

Quería aclarar las cosas con Jennifer decirle que no sentia nada por ella, que estaba enamorado de Sam, mientras caminamos, estábamos en silencio, hasta que Jennifer se paro y me miro directamente a los ojos, como ninguno decía nada, preferí yo ser quien hable primero

- Jennifer…yo…la verdad no…- no sabia como decirle, no quería herir sus sentimientos

- Tu me gustas mucho – me corto de pronto

- Lo siento pero a mi me gusta..

- Sam no es cierto – dijo otra vez cortándome – Como no es tu novia

- ¿Novia? – le pregunte algo confundido

- Claro Carly y Melanie me lo dijeron – dijo – y Sam también – Ok estoy confundido, pero no quiero desmentir a las chicas, luego les preguntare que paso

- Si por eso, Jennifer Sam es una persona muy valiosa en mi vida no la cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, sin ofender

- Pero, Freddie no se que le ves, sinceramente yo no veo algo que valga la pena en ella – dijo molesta

- Aunque te lo diga no lo entenderías, es diferente, linda, lista, divertida, sabe defenderse, no es como las demás chicas, ella es única

- Yo puedo hacer que te olvides de ella – dijo acercándose a mi, pero me aleje antes de que me besara

- Un beso no cambiara nada – le dije

- Lo hará, tan solo dame una oportunidad – dijo en tono de suplica, tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero lo hice la bese

- Jennifer no cambia, nada yo amo a Sam – le dije muy serio, pero escuche la voz de Carly y me di cuenta de habían visto todo y que podían malinterpretarlo.

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y DEL POV FREDDIE)

- Ahh fue por eso que la besaste – dijo Sam aun sentada cerca de Freddie

- Sam, lo siento, pero sentía que si no hacia eso nunca me iba dejar en paz – dijo Freddie muy arrepentido

- Eres un idiota – dijo Sam

- Sigues molesta – pregunto tímidamente

- Debería – dijo molesta – ¡Agh! ¡No puedo enojarme con tigo! ¡Es tan molesto!

- No todo es malo – dijo Freddie sonriendo dándole un abraso a Sam – Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Por qué le dijeron a Jennifer que eres mi novia?

- Ou – dijo Sam y rio suave – no tenemos que buscar el camino para regresar al campamento – intento desviar el tema

- Sam – llamo – vamos dime

- Emm Carly y Melanie le dijeron eso

- Si, pero Jennifer dijo que tu también se lo dijiste - dijo mirándola acusadoramente

- En serio ya lo había olvidado – dijo desviando la mirada

- Sam – dijo otra vez

- Esta bien, se lo dije cuando fue la guerra de pintura, pero, no fue nada importante, solo le dije aléjate que Freddie es mi novio, loca psicopata - dijo sonrojada, Freddie la miraba sonriendo

- Suena bien – dijo de pronto

- ¿loca psicópata? – dijo riendo

- También, pero me gusta mas lo de "Freddie es mi novio"

- No te emociones, no lo eres – dijo Sam

- Si tienes razón – dijo Freddie – Sam, ya sabes que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, juntos hemos pasado momentos buenos y malos

- WOW no me estas pidiendo matrimonio, cálmate – le dijo divertida – por lo menos ya no es difícil decir "Te Amo"

- Ya no – se paro como puedo miro al lago y grito – AMO A SAAM PUCKETT – Sam se reía y apoyándose en Freddie se paro eh imito el acto

- Y YO AMO A FREDDIE BENSON – grito

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto

- Mmm tal vez – dijo bromeando – obvio que si – le dijo Freddie sonrió y se acerco a ella para darle un beso

- Ahora si creo que deberíamos buscar el camino de regreso – dijo separándose

- Si, tienes idea de donde estamos – pregunto

- No lo se el lago es grande y no acompañe a los demás esa vez que fueron al lago – le respondio – pero Sam, tu pie – dijo señalando

- Si tal vez pueda caminar si me apoyo de ti – dijo Sam

- pues intentémoslo – dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sam y ella hizo lo mismo

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente ya que los dos estaban lastimados, pero no encontraban ningún sendero, así que se metieron dentro del bosque no muy seguros de a donde iban, no veian nada ya que seguía siendo de noche pero según sus cálculos seria mas o menos la una de la mañana.

Mientras tanto con Carly y los demás se adentraron en el bosque para buscar a Sam y Freddie con ayuda de algunos organizadores que conocían el lugar, Carly y Melanie estaban muy asustadas, Spencer y Gibby intentaban hacer que se calmen sin mucho éxito, porque se alteraban mas.

- Carly calmate – suplicaba Spencer

- ¡No me digas que me calme! – dijo alterada - ¡sabes que cuando me dices que me calme me altero mas!

- Ok – se resigno Spencer, se dirigió donde estaba Gibby – Gibby sabes algo para que las chicas se calmen

- Claro – dijo y saco dos objetos de su mochila

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto confundido Spencer

- Son Tronadoras – dijo emocionado

- Y como ayudara eso a que se calmen – pregunto Spencer

- Mira – dijo mientras se acercaba a Carly y Melanie – Chicas miren

- Gibby no estoy para…- dijo Carly pero Gibby la corto, tronando las tronadoras

- Tengan – les dio uno a cada una – Y ahora ¡Truénenlas! – dijo y se fue de nuevo con Spencer

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Melanie

- No jugare en un momento como este – comenzó a caminar - ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sam y Freddie pronto! – dijo exasperada Carly

- No veo que se tranquilicen – dijo Spencer

- Solo espera – le respondió Gibby

Quince minutos mas tarde…

Tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac (sonido de las tronadoras)

_**- **_Ya no hablan – dijo Spencer

- Te lo dije las tronadoras son la solución – dijo orgulloso Gibby

- ¡Pero ahora solo escucho es odioso sonido de las tronadoras!

- El precio de la tranquilidad – seguía diciendo Gibby

- ¡¿Que tranquilidad? – se quejo Spencer

- Tranquilo ten una tronadora – le ofreció Gibby

- ¿Cuántas tronadoras tienes y de donde sacaste las tronadoras? – pregunto Spencer

- Buena pregunta – dijo Gibby dándole palmadas en el hombro a Spencer

Después de media hora todavía no había rastro de Sam y Freddie, ya no había casi nadie alterado por que cada una tenia su tronadora.

- ¡SAAAM! ¡FREDDIE! – gritaba Gibby

- ¿todavía no los encuentran? – pregunto algo cohibida

- Ah, no todavía no – respondió

- Siento que es mi culpa – dijo arrepentida

- No del todo – le dijo Gibby – solo que Freddie ama a Sam

- Lo se ahora – dijo Jennifer

- Guppy ya durmió – pregunto

- Si – le dijo – Veras Laura me dijo que les dijera que vuelvan que ya los buscaremos mañana

- Eso no les gustara a las chicas – dijo Gibby

- Lo siento – dijo

- Se lo ire a decir a los demás – dijo y se fue mas atrás a informarles eso

Aunque Carly y Melanie insistieron en que ellas se quedarían solas a buscar a sus amigos Spencer les dijo que era peligroso quedarse ellas solas en el bosque en la madrugada y que no dejaría que les pase nada ya que el era el "adulto responsable" en ese viaje, así que volvieron al campamento esperando que pasen las pocas horas que faltaba para el amanecer, porque saldrían a buscarlos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Sam y Freddie seguían bajando por el bosque sin encontrar algún camino, como ya habían caminado horas se sentaron en el suelo a descansar unos minutos.

- Ya me canse – dijo Freddie respirando agitadamente

- Yo igual me pregunto que hora será – dijo Sam

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos en unos arbustos cerca de ellos.

- ¿Eh que es eso? – pregunto Freddie algo asustado

- ¿Castores asesinos? – bromeo Sam pero Freddie si se asusto

- ¿Y si Spencer tiene razón? – dijo asustado Freddie

- ¡No seas tonto! – se enojo Sam - donde estamos? - pregunto furiosa Sam

- No tengo idea – respondió asustado Freddie

- Bien Freddo vamos – dijo Sam

- No dejaras los apodos ¿no? – pregunto Freddie

- ¿Quieres que los deje? – le dijo Sam

- No – dijo simplemente – Bien sigamos – dijo ayudando a Sam a levantarse

Los rayos del sol poco a poco inundaban todo el lugar, Carly que no había dormido en toda la noche fue rapido con sus amigos.

- ¡Chicos despierten ya amaneció! – movia a cada uno - ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sam y Freddie!

- Carly – le susurro Gibby – están cansados deja que duerman un poco mas

- Pero…- decía Carly apunto de llorar

- Vamos yo te acompaño – le dijo mientras salian de la cabaña

- Estoy preocupada por ellos – dijo llorando

- Nosotros también – dijo Melanie saliendo y dándole un abrazo a Carly

- Los encontraremos hermanita – dijo Spencer igualmente uniéndose al abrazo

- Cuanto amor – dijo Sam a unos metros de los chicos

- ¡SAAM FREDDIE! – dijeron todos y corrieron a abrasarlos

- ¡AU! ¡DUELE! – se quejo Freddie

- Cuidado no lastimen a mi novio – dijo Sam

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos

- Lo que oyeron – repitió Sam

- Que les paso – pregunto Carly al ver a Freddie con la ropa algo rasgada y con raspones en la cara y lo que se podía ver del cuerpo y Sam aparentemente estaba cojeando

- Caí – dijo simplemente Sam

- Caí con ella – dijo de la misma manera Freddie

- Estoy tan feliz de que estén bien – dijo feliz Carly

- Buenos días – llego Laura junto con Jennifer – Se encuentran bien – dijo algo preocupada

- En parte – dijo Sam mirando amenazantemente a Jennifer quien solo retiraba la mirada – solo me lastime el pie y Freddie tiene algunos raspones

- Jennifer podrías encargarte de vendar el pie de Sam y Freddie ven con migo te desinfectaremos las heridas – dijo Laura

Jennifer se fue con Sam a otra cabaña mientras que Laura se fue a otra con Freddie los chicos fueron a desayunar.

- No tienes nada malo, solo te torciste el tobillo caminaras normalmente en una semana – decía Jennifer algo cohibida terminando de vendar a Sam

- Aja – decía Sam quien no le respondía nada mas que eso

- Yo lo siento – dijo Jennifer – Por lo de Freddie

- El nunca te hara caso – dijo Sam

- Lo se, felicidades – dijo Jennifer – pero por lo menos gane algo bueno

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto mientras Jennifer salía por la puerta, se giro y sonrió maliciosamente mientras le mandaba un beso a Sam y opto por correr ya que Sam se había levantado – ¡No hullas cobarde!

- Te ves horrible – dijo en forma de burla

- Caete de una colina, baja sin rumbo por el bosque y veras como se siente – dijo Sam

- Por lo menos ya eres novia de Freddie – dijo Liz

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Sam

- Acaba de decírmelo – dijo – Fui a ver como estaba, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Bien, que quieres – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de alguien como el? – pregunto – Claro me agrada y creo que puedo tener amigos nerds como el pero enamorarse de alguien como el

- Sabes Liz – dijo seriamente – No tengo idea

- Jajaja me caes bien – dijo riendo

- Bien tu no estas tan mal para ser una mocosa – dijo igualmente Sam

Después de que los chicos desayunaran se cambiaran de ropa se alistaron para irse Spencer trajo el VR mas cerca del campamento.

- Bien, ya nos vamos gracias por todo – dijo Carly a Laura

- De nada, gracias por traer los juguetes – respondió ella

- Adiós Liz cuídate – le dijo Carly

- Si ustedes también – dijo

- Alguien vio a Jennifer – pregunto Sam

- No creo que venga a despedirse debe temer que le hagas algo – dijo Liz – Pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de ella

- ¡ADIOS! – gritaron ya en el VR

- Nos vemos – gritaron los niños despidiéndose con las manos

Spencer conducía el VR impaciente de llegar a casa, aunque tenia sueño, los demás, bueno los demás estaban reponiendo las horas de sueño, el único despierto era Guppy.

- Un elefante se columpiaba – comenzó a cantar Spencer ya que como todos estaban dormidos nadie le impedía cantar

- ¡Spencer! – lo regañaron todos inconscientemente en sus sueños

- Ya me callo – dijo triste

Paso como una hora y Sam se despertó intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que dos brazos la sujetaban fuertemente cuando se volteo aunque ya sabia quien era, sonrio y se acomodo nuevamente abrazando a Freddie, aunque ella ya no dormía se dedicaba a observarlo dormir, escucho que Spencer estaba escuchando música de la radio como todo estaba en silencio podía escuchar la letra

_Ahora que lo pienso no se que sucedió siempre hemos sido amigos que fue lo que cambio de un inocente beso nació por ti el amor me enamore de tu sonrisa y tu forma de mirar_

Sam se puso a pensar que esa parte encajaba perfectamente con ellos dos, desde aquella noche, ella comenzó a enamorarse de el poco a poco, hasta que ese poco se convirtió en mucho, estaba completamente enamorada de Freddie Benson después de todo no había nada que dijera como no enamorarse de alguien como el, el es especial, se acerco lentamente a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios que no fue mas que un roce, pero lo suficiente para despertarlo, abrió sus ojos y miro a Sam sonreír divertidamente, el hizo lo mismo

- No tienes sueño – le susurro Freddie

- Perdón por despertarte, tu tienes sueño – respondió

- Si, estoy cansado – le dijo

- Entonces durmamos un poco mas – aunque no tenia sueño, no tenia ningún problema en estar así con el

- Y es que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro y es que no ves que tu eres para mi lo eh leído en tu mirada y esta escrito así aquí en mi corazón – comenzó a cantar Spencer algo desafinado, Sam y Freddie rieron bajito

Ya se podían ver las calles de Seattle, Spencer feliz despertó a gritos a todos, primero dejo a Gibby y Guppy a su casa, después dejo a Sam y Melanie en la suya por ultimo fue al Bushwell Plaza.

- ¡Por fin en casa! – exclamo Spencer feliz – ¡Te amo olor de ciudad!

- ¡Spencer no exageres! – lo regaño Carly – Bien subamos

Cuando entraron a la recepción Marissa los estaba esperando. Su cara cambio de estar feliz por su hijo a una muy preocupada por el aspecto de Freddie

- ¡Freddie! Que te paso

- Me cai mientras jugábamos no es nada – dijo mintiéndole ya que su mama se exaltaría mucho

- ¡Te dije que era mala idea! – aun así se exalto – ¡Ahora estas roto!

- ¿Roto? – dijo riéndose Carly

- Tu cállate carita de muñeca – le dijo molesta – Freddie vámonos a casa, te curaremos esas lesiones

- ¡Pero mama no estoy lesionado! – se quejaba pero su mama ya lo estaba subiendo al ascensor

- ¡Eh Freddie no te olvides de venir a mi departamento a las nueve o antes! – le grito Carly antes de que se cerrara la puerta

Ya en el departamento de Freddie mientras Marissa curaba las heridas de Freddie. El se puso a pensar todo lo que pase en su corto viaje de obra de caridad, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza lo que Carly le había gritado antes de ser arrastrado por su madre. _"¡Eh Freddie no te olvides de venir a mi departamento a las nueve o antes!" _por que le había dicho eso…

- ¡NAVIDAD! – dio un salto asustado

- Freddie cálmate – le dijo Marissa – que tiene navidad, hoy es víspera

- ¡Si por eso! – siguió alterado Freddie

- Y que tiene – le pregunto

- ¡El intercambio no le compre nada!

- ¿Quién te toco? – pregunto Marisa calmadamente

- ¡SAAM! Mama iré a comprar algo vuelvo en…no se ¡rayos! Sigo sin saber que regalarle – dijo mientras sacaba dinero y salía por la puerta

- Regalale un collar para perro – dijo Marisa

- ¡No le puedo regalar eso a mi novia! – dijo saliendo de su cuarto

- Espera que…- procesaba la información – ¡Espera Freddie que dijiste! – grito desde el cuarto de Freddie

- ¡NOVIA! – grito y luego se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse

- No..no...novivia – tartamudeo Marissa entrando en pánico, pero luego se desmayo en en el piso del cuarto de su hijo

Freddie corria por el centro comercial, todo estaba repleto de gente y Freddie no tenia la menor idea de que regalarle si antes estaba en un lio ahora era peor ya que el regalo ya no era para su amiga era para su novia.

Después de tres horas de dar vueltas a todos los puestos se sentó en una banca cansado de buscar su "regalo perfecto" salió del centro comercial camino lentamente entre toda la gente, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, se acerco a la vitrina y observo dentro de la tienda.

- Lo encontré – sonrió orgulloso mientras entraba a la tienda

_**Ok hoy estaba cursi no se si se nota : ) y es extraño ya que ahora no hay nadie que me guste y aunque yo soy de las que dicen "Te amo es una palabra muy grande para utilizarla como sea" la utilice en el fic porque Sam y Freddie son bueno son especiales y ellos si se aman jajaja bien estoy algo loca. Este fic ya esta llegando a su final el próximo se capitulo se llamara "¡por fin navidad!" y con ese capitulo termina este fic, estoy muy feliz ya que es el primero que termino de varios capítulos. Aunque estaba pensando aumentarle un capitulo mas a este fic que seria de año nuevo, pero no se si escribir o no del año nuevo ¿Qué opinan ustedes, escribo el capitulo de año nuevo o no? Bien será depende de ustedes.**_

_**No se olviden de dejar reviews serán mi regalo de navidad y de año nuevo!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	8. ¡Por fin navidad!

_**Hola! como estan, espero que les guste este capitulo de navidad, pueden comenzar a leerlo. Lo que sigue no es necesario que lo lean ya que es mas que todo para las preguntas que me hizo chico cj**_

_**Chico cj tal vez deberia responder a tus preguntas al final pero bueno como sea, comenzare por la mas facil: las tronadoras son unos juguetitos que aparecieron en un capitulo de drake y josh, que si no me equivoco sale en el capitulo "el primero beso de megan" la verdad no se como describirlo XD, que mas... si ya encontre el regalo gracias a Leslie Princess Seddie! Ahora la pregunta que se hace mas dificil jajaja la verdad es una largaaa historia que te puedo contar algun dia por PM, creo que exajere cuando dije "los hombres" ya que es uno, pero en un muy corto resumen estaba enojada porque ammmm ¡rayos! lo siento son terrible con las palabras, bien lo hare rapido, porque primero alguien dice algo y luego con sus acciones hace y todo lo contrario. Se que no entiendes muy bien pero te prometo que te contare!**_

Como la cena era en casa de los Shay, todos estaban reunidos solo faltaba Freddie que nadie sabia donde estaba y tenia el celular apagado y Spencer que había ido a buscar un pavo. Melanie con Gibby y Guppy y Carly preparaban la ensalada el arroz etc. Mientras que Sam estaba sentada en la mesa que separaba la sala de la cocina con el celular en su oreja.

- ¿sigues intentándole llamar? – pregunto Carly a Sam

- No, solo caliento mi celular – respondió sarcásticamente

- Hay que genio – dijo Carly

- Lo siento solo que…

- ¿Extrañas a tu novio?

- Algo – dijo Sam, pero Carly la miro raro – Ok si

- Ya casi esta todo listo – dijo Melanie feliz

- Creo que preparamos la comida muy temprano – dijo Gibby

- Si tienes razón recién son las nueve – dijo Carly – Pero falta el pavo, me pregunto cuando llegara Spen..

- ¡Hola a todos! – dijo Spencer feliz entrando al departamento

Todos se le quedaron mirando extraño

- ¡Trajiste un animal salvaje! – grito Carly asustada, mirando al animal que traía Spencer a su lado con una correa

- Cálmate Carly solo es un pavo – trato de calmarla Spencer – Mira no hace nada – intento acercarse con el pavo

- Aléjalo me puede morder – siguió asustada Carly

- Hermanita no tiene dientes – dijo Spencer – eso creo, abre la boca pablo – le dijo al pavo mientras intentaba abrir su pico

- ¿Pablo? – pregunto Melanie

- Si así se llama – dijo Spencer

- ¡Podrias explicarnos porque tragiste un pavo vivo! – exclamo Carly

- Es una gran historia – dijo Spencer frotándose la barbilla

_Heme aquí en camino al supermercado en busca del pavo de navidad para mi para mi hermanita y sus amigos , ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué les doy de comer a sus amigos? No es que me moleste me caen bien, en fin ya llegue al supermercado y… ¡RAYOS ESTA LLENO! Ahora que hago me pregunte a mi mismo, inteligentemente cruce entre toda la gente hasta llegar donde venden los pavos._

- ¿Ahí te dieron uno vivo? – pregunto Gibby cortando la historia

- No por favor podrían dejarme continuar con la historia – dijo Spencer – en que estaba así…

_Rogaba que por favor no se hallan acabado los pavos…._

_- Por favor que no se acaben los pavos – decía yo_

_Y que no anuncien que ya no había pavos_

_- Anunciamos que ya no hay pavos – grito el encargado _

_¿Y ahora que hago? Pensé, mi hermanita y sus amigos confiaban en mi para traer el pavo de navidad para la cena de navidad en navidad, de pronto como una suave brisa de verano llego a mi,tan sutil como…como, no se, la cuestión es que llego a mi?_

_- ¿Usted quiere un pavo? – me pregunto aquel señor con sombrero de paja y cabello tan largo como su barba_

_- ¿Angel? - pregunte_

- Es necesario toda esta historia – dijo Sam algo irritada

- La verdad no – respondió simplemente Spencer

- Resúmela rapido – dijo Carly

- Ok, el señor me llevo algo lejos a las afueras, tenia un criadero de pavos, cuando llegamos me dijo que escogiera uno, vi a Tod, pero el me miro con sus ojos diciendo "No no por favor Spencer no me comas"

- ¿Por qué el pato sabe tu nombre? – pregunto Gibby

- Tenemos una gran comunicación – dijo Spencer acariciando al pavo

- Entonces tenemos todo menos pavo – dijo algo molesta Carly

- Técnicamente si tenemos un pavo - dijo Melanie – Oh esperen ya se donde podemos conseguir un pavo que no este vivo

- ¿En serio? – dijo feliz Carly

- Si, aunque, Sam me acompañas – dijo Melanie acercándose a Sam

-No – respondió rápidamente

- Sam por favor – pido Melanie

- Esta bien – dijo con fastidio – Volvemos en una hora – dijo saliendo del departamento

Carly Spencer Gibby y Guppy decidieron pasar el tiempo viendo una película de terror, estaban sentados en el sofá, con las luces apagadas, todos estaban algo asustados, cuando la puerta de abre de golpe

- ¡CHICOS!

- AHHHHH – gritaron los cuatro

- ¿Pero que les pasa? – pregunto Freddie encendiendo las luces

- ¡Freddie nos asustaste! – dijo Carly

- Lo siento – se disculpo

- No te preocupes es la película de terror – dijo Spencer

- ¿Estan viendo una película de terror en víspera de navidad? – pregunto Freddie mirándolos extrañados

- Si

- Claro

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada – dijo Freddie intentando ignorar el asunto – Tengo hambre ire por algo de comer – dijo yendo a la cocina, pero cuando entro dio un pequeño grito - ¡Que hace un pavo en la cocina!

- Freddie te presento a Tod, Tod Freddie – dijo Carly acercándose, habiendo perdido su miedo hacia el pavo – A propósito, porque llegaste tarde

- ¿Tod? – dijo Freddie sin darse cuenta de lo que Carly le había preguntado

- ¡Freddie! – exclamo ella llamando así la atención de Freddie

- Que pasa Carly – le dijo

- Porque llegaste tarde – repitió

- Oh por el regalo de Sam

- ¡No lo tienes! – le pregunto exaltada

- Cálmate, lo conseguí – dijo feliz Freddie

- En serio puedes decirme que es – dijo curiosamente Carly

- Mmm está bien, acércate – le dijo Freddie y le conto que era el regalo

- Aww que tierno, estoy segura que le encantara – dijo feliz Carly

- Eso espero, me costo mucho hacerlo – dijo Freddie

- Espera lo hiciste tu – pregunto Carly

- Algo así lo que pasa es que al lugar que entre, también tenia un cartel que decía "hágalo usted mismo" por eso tarde tanto en venir – explico el

- Aww en serio es muy tierno – volvió a decir

- Espera un momento donde esta Sam – pregunto

- Fue con Melanie a conseguir el pavo – Freddie la miro sin entender nada – Spencer no consiguió uno, trajo a Tod…larga historia, en fin Melanie dijo que ella sabia un lugar y Sam la acompaño

- Ok – dijo Freddie – No crees que ya debamos poner los regalos en el árbol

- Si tienes razón – dijo Carly

Carly se encargo de acomodar los regalos de todos en el árbol, Melanie y Sam ya le habían entregado sus regalos a Carly, al igual que Gibby Guppy y Spencer. El regalo mas grande era el de Sam a Gibby, el que estaba muy emocionado por su regalo. Después de una hora mas llego Sam y Melanie con una bolsa que se suponía era el pavo.

- Hola a todos - saludo Sam al llegar Freddie se acerco y le dio un rapido beso en los labios

- Aquí esta el pavo – dijo Melanie dándole la bolsa a Spencer

- ¡Entonces que esperamos a cocinar! – dijo feliz Spencer

- ¡Háganlo ustedes yo conseguí el pavo! – dijo Sam sentándose en el sillón

- Yo los ayudo – dijo Melanie

- Si quieren yo también les puedo ayudar – se ofreció Freddie

- No tu te quedas con migo – dijo Sam jalando a Freddie al sofá

Solo cocinaban Carly Melanie y Spencer, Sam y Freddie estaban sentados viendo la TV al igual que Gibby y Guppy.

- Pueden ayudar en algo no – dijo Carly

- Dejalos, se ven bien juntos – dijo Melanie

Cuando terminaron de cocinar el pavo, se sentaron junto con los demás a hablar de cualquier cosa. Ya a las once y media decidieron que era hora de comer, todos se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron lo que habían cocinado.

- Esto esta delicioso – dijo feliz Sam

- Si y el pavo esta muy rico – dijo Spencer – a propósito donde lo consiguieron

- Amm mama salía con una especie de carnicero – dijo Melanie

- ¿Especie? – pregunto Carly

- Si, vende las cosas dentro de su casa – dijo Sam

- Por que no lo hace en, no se algún lugar – dijo Freddie

- Lo hacia – respondió Sam – clausuraron el lugar, porque lo que vendia era muy poco higiénico

- ¡Que asco! – dijo Carly dejando de comer el pavo

Cuando terminaron de cenar faltaban solo unos minutos para navidad, fueron al lado del árbol y decidieron comenzar a abrir los regalos.

- Bien me toco regalarte a ti Guppy – dijo Carly acercándose a Guppy con un regalo – Feliz navidad

- Ehhhh – exclamo Guppy desenvolviendo el regalo que era un robot de juguete

- Guppy dale su regalo – le dijo Gibby, en seguida saco el regalo debajo del árbol y se lo entrego a Melanie

- Gracias Guppy – le dijo feliz Melanie – Una cartera – dijo mientras agarraba la cartera fucsia, se acerco a Spencer y le entrego su regalo – feliz navidad

- ¿Pinturas? – pregunto Carly

- Con estas pinturas, no solo puedes pintar – dijo feliz Spencer - ¡Tambien son comestibles! – dijo abriendo la pintura roja y sacando un poco con el dedo - ¡Vamos Carly prueba un poco!

- ¡No quita tu dedo de mi cara! – exclamo, pero Spencer aprovecho para meterle el dedo en su boca

- Tienes razón – dijo mas tranquila Carly – es muy dulce

- Gracias Mel – dijo Spencer dándole un abrazo a Melanie

- Puedo abrir mi regalo – dijo Gibby impaciente

- Es todo tuyo – dijo Sam

Gibby fue rápidamente a recoger su gran regalo y lo abrió lo mas rapido que pudo.

- ¿Chocolate y Jamon? – pregunto mirando a Sam

- Feliz navidad – dijo ella sonriendo, Gibby solo se limito a sacar un chocolate y comenzar a comerlo

- Me toca a mi – dijo Gibby – Ten Carly – le entrego el regalo

- ¿Un cd? – pregunto algo confundida Carly

- ¡Si tiene muchas canciones cantadas por mi, todas de navidad! – dijo feliz Gibby

- Eh, gracias – dijo no muy segura Carly mirando el cd con la foto de Gibby en la portada

- Sigamos – dijo Spencer – Freddie, hermano feliz navidad

- Gracias Spencer – respondió el abriendo el regalo - ¿Qué es esto? – dijo algo confundido

- ¡Es una espada! – dijo sacando otra mas detrás de su escultura de robot – ¡De la guerra de las galaxias! ¡Apreta el botón! – Dijo, en seguida las dos espadas se encendieron de color rojo y verde

- Saben que ya no tienen diez años – dijo Carly en voz baja

- Creo que no – le respondió Melanie que estaba a su lado

- ¡Bien chicos! – llamo su atención Carly – Solo falta un regalo

- Si tienen razón – dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam – Feliz navidad – dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita,

- Freddie... – dijo Sam

- No te gusta – se asusto un poco Freddie comenzando a hablar rapido – La verdad no sabia que regalarte, busque por todos lados, pero no encontraba nada, hasta se me ocurrió hacer esto, si no te gusta puedo comprar lo que tu quieras no sabia que no te ib…- pero Sam se acerco lo mas que pudo a el sin importarle que los demás los estuvieran viendo junto sus labios con los de el, Freddie se sorprendió un poco pero no tardo en corresponder

- Eres un tonto – dijo Sam separándose un poco – Me encanta, es perfecto dijo sonriendo

Sam comenzó a ponerse el brazalete que Freddie le había regalado, brazalete dorado con unos pequeños dijes, en forma de letras, colgando, que al juntarlos formaban la palabra ''SEDDIE''

- Feliz navidad Sam – dijo Freddie

- Feliz navidad Freddie – respondió abrazándolo

- Amm – dijo Carly – Perdon por interrumpir pero…

- Feliz navidad a ti también Carly – dijo Sam jalando a Carly y abrazándose los tres

- ¿Y nosotros? – preguntaron Melanie Spencer Gibby y Guppy

- Pues acérquense – dijo Sam

Todos se unieron en un abrazo, todos se felicitaron y celebraron la navidad, en especial Sam y Freddie ya que era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos. Después de todo había valido la pena hacer el intercambio de regalos, haber buscado los regalos para los demás, que a Melanie le haya dado ganas hacer una obra de caridad, porque ahí pasaron muchas cosas de las que estaban felices, porque todo lo que hicieron valió la pena.

- Ah casi lo olvidaba – dijo Sam – Te compre algo – le dijo a Freddie sacando la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Freddie emocionado, recibiendo el regalo y abriéndolo – E..e..es – tartamudeaba Freddie por la sorpresa y por que no podía dejar de sonreír

- Aja – dijo asintiendo feliz Sam

_**Estoy tan feliz, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero ustedes también al leerlo, muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic, en especial gracias a Leslie Princess Seddie porque sin ella no hubiera existido regalo de Freddie a Sam XD, cuando lei su one-shot me gusto la idea de la pulsera así que hable con ella y de ahí salió el regalo de Freddie.**_

_**Espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo y que el 2012 podamos escribir muchos fanfic Seddie. Esta pensando escribir un fanfic obvio Seddie, porque soné con eso hace unos días mas o menos el trama seria así: "Si Sam pide un deseo cambiar el pasado el momento en el que piensa que se enamoro de Freddie, pensando que asi ya no le dolerá su rompimiento, pero su presente no es como ella lo esperaba." La verdad no se si ya hay un fic con un contenido parecido me dicen si existe o no, si no existe lo escribiré.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto…...**_

_**Que pasen un feliz año nuevo!**_


End file.
